72 Heures
by Sweetylove30
Summary: L'équipe à 72 heures pour retrouver une jeune fille kidnappée. Mais cette affaire fait ressortir le passé de Lisbon qu'elle aurait voulu cacher. R
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Me revoilà déjà avec une nouvelle fic.

Bon, elle est courte aussi, 7 chapitres au total.

Si vous voulez savoir, cette idée m'est venu en regardant un épisode de la série **_Rizzoli & Isles_**. Quelques infos peut-être? Alors voilà:

Titre: 72 heures

Rating: T, pour certains passages un peu choquants.

Genre: Suspens, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura aussi de la romance

Personnage: comme toujours, toute l'équipe plus nos héros

Résumé: L'équipe mène une course contre la montre pour retrouver une adolescente enlevé par un kidnappeur en série. Il n'ont que 72 heures avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais cette affaire ramène aussi l passé d'un membre de l'équipe, un passé qu'il, ou elle, aura du mal à garder secret bien longtemps.

Chapitres:

* Chapitre 0 Prologue

* Chapitre 1 Première rencontre

* Chapitre 2 Ne pas perdre espoir

* Chapitre 3 Une grande avancée

* Chapitre 4 La fin du cauchemar

* Chapitre 5 Toute la vérité

* Chapitre 6 Epilogue

Voilà, vous savez tout. Je vous laisse donc à présent lire ce début, en espérant que vous aimerez. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, car je vois que mes fics sont lut par beaucoup de monde mais très peu commenté et ça ne prend pourtant pas longtemps. Juste un petit mot, histoire que je sache ce que vous pensez de mon travail.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

La rue était calme, pas de circulation, ou peu. Quelques enfants jouaient dans leur jardin, au ballon, ou tout simplement à chat. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, une douce chaleur se répandait dans les rues, signe de l'arrivée des beaux jours. Pas qu'il faisait froid habituellement, on était à Sacramento tout de même. Mais les quelques semaines passées avaient été pluvieuses et froides. Les habitants étaient heureux de pouvoir de nouveau profiter de la chaleur de ce mois de Juin et on pouvait voir pas mal de gens aller à la plage, ou se baignant dans leur piscine privée.

Bientôt, ce serait les vacances d'été et pas mal de jeunes avaient déjà des projets pour les deux mois à venir, à savoir, s'amuser autant que possible et oublier la période scolaire. La rentrée arriverait bien assez tôt pour leur rappeler ce qu'ils avaient à faire s'ils voulaient s'en sortir dans la vie, ou tout simplement faire plaisir à leurs parents. Mais pour le moment, il était encore un peu tôt pour penser à ça.

Anaëlle marchait le long du trottoir, son téléphone portable à la main.

Elle souriait en lisant le message qu'elle venait de recevoir, celui de son amie Natacha, sa meilleure amie depuis l'école maternelle. Les deux filles habitaient à côté l'une de l'autre depuis toujours, leurs mères étant elles-mêmes amies d'enfance. Les deux filles allaient encore en cours ensemble, mais elles n'étaient plus dans la même classe. Elles avaient choisi des options différentes, mais elles n'en restaient pas moins toujours aussi proches l'une de l'autre. Anaëlle avait choisi l'option littéraire, elle adorait lire, elle adorait la littérature et faisait même partie de la troupe théâtrale du lycée. Natacha elle, avait choisi la biologie. Elles étaient toutes les deux en avance, des surdouées et s'en sortaient même très bien, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs parents.

L'adolescente répondit à son SMS, souriant un peu plus alors qu'elle voyait parfaitement la tête que devait faire Tacha comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle releva les yeux de son téléphone pour voir une camionnette se garer un peu plus loin, un homme en sortir et ouvrir la porte arrière. Il en sortit un gros tas de vêtements qu'il jeta au sol avant de retourner vers la porte conducteur. Mais avant de monter dans le véhicule, il remarqua la jeune fille et, celle-ci, du haut de ses quatorze ans, comprit ce qui allait se passer. Elle commença à courir dans le sens opposé, collant son téléphone à son oreille après avoir composé rapidement le 911. Elle entendit les pas de l'homme se rapprocher de plus en plus, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Enfin elle entendit une voix dans le téléphone.

-" Ici le 911, quel est votre problème ?" Lui dit une voix de femme.

-" Un homme me court après" haleta la jeune fille en accélérant sa course. " Il a jeté quelque chose de sa voiture."

-" Calmes-toi" reprit la femme. " Comment tu t'appelle ?"

-" Anaëlle, je suis pas loin de chez moi…. L'homme se rapproche" cria-t-elle.

-" Anaëlle écoute-moi ma chérie" reprit la femme, " tu vas aller chez le voisin le plus proche et t'y enfermer. Cours aussi vite que possible et une patrouille va arriver."

La jeune fille tenta d'écouter la femme, mais elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras et elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces, lâchant son téléphone. Elle entendit la voix de la femme lui demander ce qu'il se passait et, bien qu'elle aurait voulu répondre, elle sentit un coup contre son crane et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

**- oooo -**

La voiture de Jane sa gara le long du trottoir, il en sortit et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe, déjà bien occupé autour d'un corps emmitouflé dans un tas de draps sales. Il montra sa carte de consultant à l'agent qui souleva le bandeau jaune et il passa tranquillement, regardant les maisons autour, les gens qui s'agglutinaient pour voir ce qui se passait. En tournant la tête, il remarqua d'autre agents et la police scientifique autour d'objets sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne put voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais le verrait plus tard. Pour le moment, il décida de se concentrer sur le corps devant lui.

Lisbon parlait avec un des agents en uniforme et il s'approcha d'elle. Cho examinait le corps, Rigsby se trouvait sur l'autre scène de crime et Van Pelt devait certainement se trouver au bureau, comme toujours à faire des recherches. Ce qui l'étonna le plus était le nombre impressionnant de policiers pour un simple meurtre. Les seules fois où il avait autant de monde, c'était pour les enquêtes sur John le Rouge, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Il entendit une voiture s'arrêter un peu plus loin, il tourna les yeux pour voir une camionnette du journal local et des journaliste en sortir. Les vautours étaient rapides, tout ça pour un simple meurtre.

Le mentaliste s'arrêta à côté de Lisbon, elle lui fit un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur l'agent qui continuait de lui parler. Il attendit qu'elle ait fini avant de la questionner du regard. L'agent senior rangea son carnet dans sa poche et avança vers le corps, le consultant sur ses talons.

-" La victime est une jeune fille de quatorze ans, Linda Vincent, portée disparue il y a soixante douze heures" expliqua-t-elle. " C'est Anaëlle Baxter qui a appelé le 911."

-" Et où est-elle ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Elle a disparu durant l'appel, poursuivie par un homme, sûrement le ravisseur de Linda" lui répondit-elle.

-" Ce qui explique la présence de tant de flics et des journalistes" souffla-t-il à sa collègue, près de son oreille, la faisant légèrement frissonner.

Ils s'approchèrent du corps au moment où Cho se relevait. Il s'épousseta le pantalon, leva les yeux pour voir arriver sa patronne et son consultant et prit une mine sombre.

-" Même mode opératoire" dit-il simplement.

Ses deux collègues n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Cette affaire allait être intense, ils le savaient et les jours à venir ne seraient pas de tout repos.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Alors? Des avis?

Le prochain poste sera là, si tout va bien, Vendredi.

D'ici là, portez vous bien.

_**18/07/12**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Première rencontre

Salut à tous, nous sommes Vendredi et voici le nouveau chapitre.

Je suis contente de voir que cette fic vous plait, même si comme toujours il n'y a que peu de commentaires. Mais ce peu ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne plait pas et je remercie vraiment beaucoup ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis.

Alors, sans plus attendre, voici la suite.

Et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de commenter.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Première rencontre**

* * *

La pièce était sombre, humide, froide et sentait extrêmement mauvais, une odeur de moisissure régnait dans l'air. Un homme entra, tenant dans ses bras un tas de couvertures qu'il déposa délicatement sur un lit fait d'un vieux matelas et de draps déchirés. Une fois fait, il retira une partie de la couverture pour révéler le visage endormi d'une jeune fille, une adolescente qui semblait simplement endormie, mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle avait une petite tache sur le côté du visage, bleue, suite à un coup que l'homme lui avait porté alors qu'elle se débattait pour s'échapper. Il n'avait jamais voulut lui faire de mal, mais il n'avait pas eut le choix, il devait la ramener avec lui.

L'homme s'éloigna de la jeune fille mais avant de sortir, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour jeter un dernier regard sur son invitée. Il espérait vraiment que ce soit ce soit elle, il en avait assez de chercher, encore et toujours. Il se faisait vieux pour cette chasse sans fin, il voulait pouvoir profiter d'elle, alors il pria pour qu'elle soit bien celle qu'il cherchait depuis toutes ces années. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il avait bien enquêté cette fois, il ne pouvait s'être trompé une fois de plus.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, enclencha le verrou numérique et longea le couloir sombre jusqu'à un escalier qui le mena dans la cuisine. Il ferma cette autre porte, ferma le cadenas à clé et s'éloigna. Il commença à préparer de quoi manger, il avait un peu faim et il se doutait que la jeune fille aussi aurait faim à son réveil. Il ne voulait pas l'affamer, il ne lui voulait aucun mal, seulement du bien, mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait, alors elle serait plus encline à lui obéir, mais pour le moment elle allait se rebeller, tenter de s'enfuir, comme les autres. Il ne laisserait pas une chose pareille arriver, pas cette fois.

Il se tourna lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer puis vit apparaître le visage d'un jeune homme, souriant de toutes ses dents, un sac sur l'épaule et une veste à son bras. L'adolescent avança dans la cuisine, posa sac et veste sur une chaise et se tourna vers l'homme.

-" Un coup de main ?" demanda-t-il en retroussant ses manches.

-" Pourquoi pas" sourit l'homme, " coupe donc ces légumes, veux-tu."

-" Tout de suite."

Le garçon attrapa les carottes, les éplucha pour ensuite les jeter dans la marmite d'eau bouillante. Il en fit # de même avec les pommes de terre, puis les poireaux avant de s'attaquer aux assaisonnements. L'homme, pendant ce temps, s'occupait de préparer la viande qui irait avec le ragoût. Ensemble, ils travaillèrent en discutant, comme chaque soir. Le jeune homme racontait comment avait été sa journée, ses nouveaux résultats scolaires plus que bons et les activités à venir dans la semaine. Il avait un examen bientôt, mais il ne se faisait aucun souci là-dessus, et l'homme non plus.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, le garçon se lava les mains, attrapa ses affaires et s'excusa avant de monter dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Il monta un escalier, traversa un couloir jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il se glissa dans la pièce, posa son sac sur le bureau, sa veste dans la penderie et s'assit sur son lit. Il attrapa ensuite un cadre posé sur la table de nuit et observa la photo durant quelques minutes. De son doigt, il traça le visage des enfants sur la photo, une petite fille et un petit garçon. Il laissa une larme couler sur sa joue au souvenir de sa vie d'avant, de sa petite sœur, de tout ce qu'il avait dans la vie. Il voulait la revoir, plus que tout au monde, si seulement il savait où la trouver. Mais il ne le savait pas, pas plus que son père. Il reposa le cadre avant de se mettre au travail. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sombres pensées prendre le dessus sur lui une fois encore, il devait rester maître de lui-même. Il avait trop l'habitude de se laisser envahir par ses sentiments, ce n'était pas bon. Par chance, il avait son père pour l'aider et il ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel de l'avoir retrouvé.

Benjamin avait huit ans lorsqu'un jour un homme était arrivé devant son école, disant être un ami de son père. Il était jeune à l'époque, il savait qu'il ne devait jamais suivre les étrangers, mais il l'avait tout de même fait et aujourd'hui il ne le regrettait pas. Il n'avait pas une vie parfaite, mais qui dans ce monde avait la vie parfaite ? Personne. Il était heureux, il avait un toit, il avait un père, des amis, tout pour réussir. Que pourrait-il demander de plus si ce n'est de retrouver sa petite sœur ? Et il la retrouverait, son père le lui avait promit et il tenait toujours ses promesses. En presque huit ans de vie avec cet homme, il n'avait jamais été malheureux et avait toujours eut ce que son père lui promettait, alors il avait confiance.

Il se leva de son lit, s'installa à son bureau et sortit ses cahiers et livres. Il commença alors ce qu'il avait à faire pour le lendemain, avec un sérieux et une assiduité incroyable pour un jeune homme de son âge. Mais il avait toujours été ainsi, toujours fait les choses aussi bien que possible, comme son père adoptif lui avait apprit. Il avait été l'enfant parfait que voulaient le couple qui l'avait adopté lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Mais ces gens ne voulaient que d'un garçon, pas d'une fille. Il était partit en laissant derrière lui sa petite sœur, la seule chose qui lui restait de sa vie d'avant. Il avait longtemps pleuré cette séparation subite, mais l'amour de ses parents l'avait aidé et il avait fini par l'oublier. Si son père, biologique, n'était pas venu le chercher, alors il ne se serait jamais souvenu d'elle.

Benjamin secoua la tête, il s'était une fois de plus laissé distraire. Il devait se sortir Anna de la tête, il ne devait pas penser à elle maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait devant lui, à savoir, des mathématiques. Il aimait beaucoup cette matière, il était même le meilleur de sa classe dans ce domaine et comptait bien le rester. Il se remit donc au travail jusqu'à ce que son père l'appelle pour manger. Il laissa donc tout ce qu'il faisait et descendit en courant. Bientôt, sa famille serait de nouveau réunie.

**- oooo -**

Assise derrière le volant de sa voiture, Lisbon ne cessait de penser à la jeune fille qu'ils venaient de découvrir morte et celle qui avait disparu. Soixante douze heures, c'était le temps qu'ils avaient pour retrouver Anaëlle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, c'était le temps que le kidnappeur avait gardé Linda avant de la tuer. Elle était la deuxième jeune fille à mourir cette semaine, une autre avait été enlevée et retrouvée morte avant que Linda ne disparaisse à son tour. Lisbon ne pouvait pas laisser de nouveau une chose pareille arriver, elle ne pouvait pas annoncer une fois de plus à des parents que le CBI n'avait pas put sauver leur enfant.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son collègue, Patrick Jane et remarqua qu'il avait le regard dans le vide. Cette affaire allait définitivement être difficile pour lui, elle n'en doutait pas et avait même pensé le retirer de l'enquête. Mais que trouverait-elle comme justification ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait et elle savait qu'il lui serait d'une grande aide pour parler à la famille de la nouvelle victime. Il trouverait les bons mots, ceux qui les aideraient à établir une relation de confiance entre la famille d'Anaëlle et le CBI. Il saurait mettre de côté ses sentiments pour retrouver cette jeune fille, qu'importe qu'elle soit proche ou non de l'âge qu'aurait Charlotte aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur la route et tourna au carrefour qui les mena directement devant la maison de la jeune fille. Elle se gara derrière une grosse Toyota noire, dernier modèle, familiale. Elle coupa le moteur, défit sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Mais alors qu'elle avançait vers la porte d'entrée, elle remarqua que Jane ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna pour le voir toujours dans la SUV, la tête contre la vitre, le regard toujours dans le vide. Elle soupira et retourna vers la voiture, elle donna un petit coup sur la vitre qui sembla réveiller le consultant. Il leva les yeux vers elle, regarda derrière, puis défit sa ceinture pour sortir à son tour.

-" Ça va Jane ?" Questionna Lisbon, l'inquiétude s'entendant dans sa voix.

-" Je vais bien" lui répondit-il en passant à côté d'elle. " Vous venez ?"

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus agacée par son comportement. Il ne voudrait jamais admettre qu'il n'allait pas bien, tout comme elle. Mais cette fois c'était différent, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, tout le monde le savait et pourtant il agissait comme si tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, garder ainsi ce poids, garder au fond de lui tout ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à l'enquête. Il faudrait qu'il en parle un jour, il ne pourrait pas toujours se taire. Mais pour le moment, ils avaient un travail à faire, une jeune fille à retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle lui parlerait lorsqu'ils rentreraient au CBI.

Lisbon suivit Jane et frappa à la porte avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le visage d'une femme hispanique d'environ cinquante ans, habillée d'une robe bleue et d'un tablier blanc, la femme de ménage certainement.

-" Agent Teresa Lisbon et voici Patrick Jane, CBI" s'annonça Lisbon.

-" Monsieur et madame sont dans le salon" leur répondit-elle en les laissant passer. " Je vous conduis à eux."

-" Quel est votre nom, je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu" intervint Jane, ralentissant la femme de ménage qui lui fit face.

-" Loretta Perez, je suis au service de la famille Baxter depuis plus de vingt ans."

-" Vous avez dût voir grandir Anaëlle alors, je ne vois pas de photo d'elle bébé, seulement des photos d'une ravissante petite fille" continua Jane.

Mais cette fois, Loretta ne répondit pas, elle continua son chemin vers le salon, laissant Lisbon et Jane dans le flou. Il est vrai que les meubles étaient remplis de photos de la jeune fille, d'elle toute petite, mais à partir de deux ans seulement, environ, rien avant. Et pour Jane, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, les Baxter devaient avoir adopté la petite. Dans le cas contraire, il y aurait des photos d'elle bébé partout, les parents étaient toujours fier de leurs enfants, ils affichaient toujours leur nourrisson. Il en avait fait de même avec Charlotte, les photos de sa fille tapissaient les murs de sa villa, de son tout premier jour jusqu'à la veille de sa mort. A cette pensée, le regard du mentaliste s'assombrit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Lisbon qui s'approcha de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, lui lançant un nouveau regard inquiet. Mais il lui sourit et reprit sa marche jusqu'au salon.

L'agent et le consultant entrèrent dans une grande pièce bien décorée, dont les murs étaient couverts de photos d'Anaëlle. Il y avait un piano à queue devant une grande baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin ni trop grand ni trop petit. Une grande cheminée prenait tout un mur, face à laquelle se trouvaient deux canapés face l'un à l'autre séparés par une table basse en verre. Une femme était assise sur l'un des canapés, les yeux remplis de larmes, un mouchoir dans une main qu'elle tenait sur sa bouche pour masquer ses sanglots. Un homme vint à leur rencontre, des larmes à peines sèches sur ses joues.

-" Je suis James Baxter" se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main à Lisbon puis à Jane. " Ma femme Laurence."

-" Agent Teresa Lisbon, CBI" lui répondit la brunette.

-" Patrick Jane, mais je ne suis que consultant" crut bon de rajouter Jane.

Lisbon lui lança un regard qu'il connaissait bien et il lui répondit d'un sourire qu'il ne destinait qu'à elle. Une fois de plus elle leva les yeux au ciel, c'était devenu presque un tic à force de travailler avec lui, mais elle ne se rendait même plus compte. La jeune femme s'approcha ensuite de madame Baxter qui ne leva que les yeux, ne bougeant pas de sa place, encore trop bouleversée. Lisbon prit donc place à côté d'elle sur le canapé, posa une main sur son bras en signe de réconfort et Jane sourit de la voir faire. Cette femme était vraiment exceptionnelle, elle savait toujours comment agir face à ce genre de situation.

Jane resta debout, fit le tour de la pièce, observant les cardes, les décorations, histoire de se faire une idée sur la famille Baxter. Ils semblaient être des gens aimants, attentifs à leur fille, adoptée ou non. Il y avait des prix obtenus par l'adolescente, pour des concours divers, scolaire et extra scolaire. Cette jeune fille devait être douée car il y avait vraiment beaucoup de prix. Il tomba ensuite sur une photo la montrant avec une autre jeune fille de son âge. Elles tenaient toutes les deux un gros ruban bleu et souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Le blond se pencha un peu pour voir les visages des deux jeunes filles et fut frappé par Anaëlle, quelque chose chez cette fille lui semblait familier, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les autres occupants de la pièce, après tout il était là pour en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille et sur qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal. Lisbon avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé à poser les questions indispensables.

-" Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui est arrivé à votre fille et je vous promets que le CBI fera tout pour la retrouver" rassura-t-elle les parents. "Je dois vous poser quelques questions."

-" Nous ferons de notre mieux pour y répondre" assura Mr Baxter, s'asseyant à côté de sa femme et lui passant une main sur l'épaule.

-" Votre fille avait-elle des ennemis, quelqu'un qui lui en voudrait pour quelque chose ?"

-" Notre fille est une adorable jeune fille, tous le monde l'aime" affirma Mrs Baxter.

-" Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dernièrement, quelqu'un qui l'aurait suivie ?"

-" Non, je ne vois pas" souffla James, se sentant inutile.

-" Votre fille est surdouée n'est-ce pas ?" Intervint Jane.

-" Oui, c'est une jeune fille brillante" sourit Mrs Baxter, " elle et sa meilleure amie, Natacha Stuart."

-" Vous devez être fière."

-" Extrêmement, notre fille est un cadeau du ciel, qu'elle soit surdouée ou non."

-" Vous l'avez adoptée" ce n'était pas une question.

-" Jane !" intervint Lisbon, le mettant en garde.

-" Ce n'est rien agent Lisbon" la rassura James. " Oui Mr Jane, nous avons adopté Anaëlle lorsqu'elle avait deux ans, mais je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec son enlèvement."

-" Je ne sais pas non plus, pour le moment. Pourrais-je avoir une tasse de thé ?"

Lisbon allait de nouveau protester, mais Mr Baxter l'en empêcha en se levant.

-" Pardonnez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs" s'excusa-t-il.

-" Ce n'est pas la peine Mr Baxter" tenta de l'interrompre Lisbon.

-" Non, mon mari à raison" rajouta Laurence. " Loretta, conduisez Mr Jane à la cuisine s'il vous plait."

-" Oui madame."

Loretta fit un signe à Jane et ce dernier la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant Lisbon continuer d'interroger les parents. Il avait des choses à apprendre sur la famille et il savait qu'il les obtiendrait plus facilement de Loretta que de Mr ou Mrs Baxter, même si ces derniers se montraient très coopératifs. Il prit place au comptoir tandis que la femme s'occupait de faire bouillir de l'eau, sortir une tasse et le thé. Il la laissa faire en silence, la scrutant intensivement, cherchant à voir dans son attitude corporelle ce qui pourrait l'aider. La femme était triste, aucun doute la dessus, elle semblait beaucoup aimer la famille et plus particulièrement la jeune fille. Anaëlle devait se confier à elle lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien et lui dire des choses qu'elle ne dirait pas à ses parents.

-" Loretta, vous avez dit travailler pour les Baxter depuis plus de vingt ans" commença Jane, " vous deviez donc être là lorsqu'ils ont adopté Anaëlle."

-" Oui j'étais là" approuva-t-elle en posant la tasse de thé fumante devant Jane. " Elle était magnifique avec ses petites boucles brunes encadrant son visage d'ange, ses grands yeux verts curieux."

-" Les Baxter ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants ?" S'enquit-il en buvant une gorgée de thé, délicatement, savourant le breuvage.

-" Mrs Baxter a eut des problèmes de santé et ne peux donc pas avoir d'enfants" regretta Loretta, prenant place face à Jane. " Mr Baxter a donc suggéré d'adopter et ils ont commencé à chercher. Ils ont vite trouvé cette magnifique fillette et en sont tombés amoureux."

-" Je peux les comprendre, j'ai vu des photos d'elle petite."

-" Elle s'est vite adaptée à sa nouvelle vie, était toujours souriante, serviable. L'enfant parfaite."

-" Savez-vous quoi que ce soit sur ses parents biologiques?"

-" Rien, la mère à accouché sous X, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qui elle est. Mr Baxter a voulu en savoir plus, mais tout ce qu'il a apprit c'est que sa mère voulait le meilleur pour sa fille."

-" Ce ne doit pas être une décision facile à prendre" le ton de Jane était triste, il ne comprenait pas comment des parents pouvaient abandonner leurs enfants.

Il sirota encore un peu de thé, tentant d'oublier sa haine envers ces parents, ceux incapable de garder un cadeau aussi précieux qu'est un enfant, une chose que d'autres rêvent d'avoir. S'il avait put garder sa petite Charlotte pour le reste de sa vie, la voir grandir, la voir devenir une ravissante jeune fille, tout comme l'était sa mère… Malheureusement il n'avait pas eut cette chance et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il avait fait les mauvais choix, il devrait vivre avec ça pour toujours.

Loretta remarqua le regard triste du consultant, il semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées et elle décida de l'en sortir. Elle le trouvait gentil, il semblait vraiment prendre à cœur cette affaire et c'était tout ce qui importait à la femme. Une personne qui voulait vraiment retrouver la jeune fille, pour autre chose que parce que c'était leur devoir en tant que représentants de la loi. Cet homme avait quelque chose en lui, comme s'il avait lui-même perdu un enfant et cela la touchait beaucoup.

-" Anaëlle se confie souvent à moi" ajouta Loretta.

-" Vous aurait-elle apprit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?"

-" Elle est venue me voir il y a deux jours, me disant qu'elle avait vu une voiture traîner devant la maison en rentrant de l'école."

-" A-t-elle vu qui se trouvait dans la voiture ?"

-" Un homme, mais elle n'a pas bien vu son visage et il est vite partit. Il n'est jamais revenu."

-" Avez-vous des cameras de surveillance ?" S'enquit le mentaliste.

-" Mr Baxter en a fait installer il y a quelques mois après le cambriolage de la maison de la famille Stuart, ils sont très proches. Mrs Stuart et Mrs Baxter étaient à l'école ensemble."

-" Je pense que ça pourrait nous être utile."

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Lisbon arrivait dans la cuisine, un petit carton dans les mains et Jane comprit qu'il s'agissait des surveillances de la maison. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et il se leva, finissant rapidement son thé, ce serait un sacrilège que de le gaspiller. Mrs Baxter les raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à la porte et Lisbon lui promit encore une fois qu'ils feraient tout pour retrouver Anaëlle. Ils remontèrent en voiture et rentrèrent au CBI.

**- oooo -**

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que vit Anaëlle fut un plafond. Elle se redressa doucement, se massant la joue et tenta de savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, détailla chaque recoin de la cave dans laquelle elle se trouvait, tenta de trouver une échappatoire mais ne trouva rien, pas même une fenêtre qui se trouvait être obstruée par des planches, mais de l'extérieur. Elle remonta la couverture sur son corps grelottant, cherchant à se réchauffer, mais l'odeur du tissu lui donna la nausée et elle la repoussa. Elle resserra donc sa veste fine autour d'elle, heureuse de l'avoir prise ce matin avant de partir.

Des bruits de pas au dessus de sa tête lui apprirent qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la maison et qu'elle devait donc être chez son kidnappeur. Elle tenta de se rappeler de son visage, de se souvenir du moindre détail qui pourrait l'aider et elle eut comme un flash.

Anaëlle se débattait de son mieux, tentait d'échapper à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui faisait peur. Elle tendit le bras devant elle, tenta d'attraper son téléphone sur le sol, mais n'y parvint pas. L'homme la traîna en arrière, mais l'adolescente ne se laissa pas faire et donna un violant coup de coude dans son ventre, ce qui le fit la lâcher. Elle en profita pour reprendre sa fuite, mais il la rattrapa rapidement et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle reçu un coup sur la joue. Elle tomba au sol et se cogna la tête. Puis tout devint noir.

La jeune fille se recoucha, ignorant l'odeur de moisissure qui lui envahit les narines et se mit en position fœtale, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle retint difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, mais échoua lamentablement. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se sortir de là, et plus encore, elle ne voulait pas finir comme l'autre fille sur la route. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vue, mais elle se doutait que c'était elle, celle qui avait disparue peur de temps avant elle.

Des bruits derrière la porte la firent se redresser et elle vit un homme entrer dans la cave, un plateau dans les mains. Il avança doucement, le posa sur la table en face de l'entrée et se tourna vers elle. Instinctivement, Anaëlle se recula le plus possible contre le mur dans l'espoir de le fuir. Futile. L'homme avait un sourire tendre sur le visage, comme s'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, comme s'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Il ne s'avança pas mais prit place sur la chaise en face de la table.

-" Je t'ai fait à manger" dit-il, " je me doute que tu dois avoir faim."

-" Non" souffla-t-elle.

-" Tu devrais manger" insista-t-il, " il ne faudrait pas que tu tombe malade."

-" J'ai dis j'ai pas faim" s'énerva Anaëlle.

-" Très bien, mais je te laisse le plateau au cas où tu changerais d'avis."

Puis il se leva, lui lança un dernier sourire et quitta la cave, la laissant seule. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, elle se leva précipitamment et courut presque jusqu'à la table pour prendre ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau. Elle eut la surprise d'y trouver une assiette de légumes, ainsi que de la viande, un verre de lait et une compote de pommes. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi il la nourrissait aussi bien, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus longtemps lorsqu'elle entendit son ventre gargouiller. L'adolescente s'assit à la table et dévora tout ce qu'il y avait, ne laissant rien. Puis, elle retourna se coucher et pria pour que quelqu'un la retrouve vite. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle voulait retrouver ses parents, les serrer dans ses bras, leur dire à quel point ils lui avaient manqué et à quel point elle les aimait. Elle finit par s'endormir, éreintée de sa journée.

**- oooo -**

De retour au CBI, Lisbon alla directement vers Van Pelt et posa le carton sur son bureau. La rousse releva les yeux vers sa patronne, comprit ce qu'elle avait à faire et prit le carton avant de disparaître dans une autre salle.

La brunette se tourna ensuite vers Jane qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il allait encore s'installer sur son canapé et elle ne pourrait pas travailler. C'était son habitude, il faisait toujours ça et c'était agaçant. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, elle eut la surprise de le trouver assis sur le canapé, un dossier ouvert dans les mains. Elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et commença à travailler. Elle devait faire des recherches sur la famille Baxter, voir s'ils avaient dans leurs connaissances quelqu'un qui leur en voudrait et qui aurait put s'en prendre à leur fille.

Lisbon releva les yeux quelques minutes plus tard pour voir que Jane était toujours plongé dans son dossier. Il était vraiment absorbé par ça, ce que Lisbon n'était pas habituée à voir, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de John le Rouge, hors ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être que finalement elle aurait dût le retirer de l'affaire, c'était bien trop difficile pour lui, elle le savait. Finalement, elle délaissa ce qu'elle faisait et le rejoignit sur le canapé. Le mentaliste releva les yeux vers elle.

-" Je crois connaître le lien entre nos deux jeunes filles" annonça-t-il.

-" Et quel est-il ?" S'enquit l'agent.

-" Elles ont toutes les deux été adoptées."

-" Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elles ne se connaissaient pas, elles ne viennent pas du même milieu, ne vont pas au même Lycée, ne pratiquent pas les mêmes activités."

-" Mais c'est ça le lien Lisbon" se buta Jane.

Lorsqu'il parlait ainsi, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Il avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordrait pas et elle n'insista pas. Jane ne se trompait jamais, du moins pas souvent, il n'était pas infaillible. Elle devrait donc se pencher là-dessus, peut-être était-ce vraiment ça le lien entre les deux filles. Jane lui tendit le dossier de Linda Vincent qu'elle prit et elle le feuilleta. Linda avait bien été adoptée, mais en quoi était-ce un lien avec Anaëlle Baxter ? Le kidnappeur en avait-il après les enfants adoptés ? Elle allait devoir tirer ça au clair et au plus vite si elle voulait retrouver l'adolescente avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Je sais que vous vous posez des questions, mais je vous rassure, les réponses arriveront vite. Et puis la fic n'est pas longue.

Je prévois de vous poster _**In Sunshine or in Shadow**_ après celle-ci, une fic plus sombre et plus longue.

Ne vous en faire pas, j'ai de quoi vous occuper, j'ai encore 5 fics à vous poster, mais petit à petit.

Bonne journée à tous.


	3. Chapter 2: Ne pas perdre espoir

Salut à tous, je sais que je devais poster Dimanche, mais j'ai eus un imprévus, le boulot pour pas changer.

Je vois qu'il y a eut un problème sur le site et que mon chapitre n'était pas disponible, ce qui justifie le peu de commentaires. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé.

Enfin, voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous pourrez y accéder.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Ne pas perdre espoir**

* * *

Madame Vincent, debout devant l'évier de sa cuisine, tentait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sa fille, sa petite fille, son miracle, lui avait été enlevée. Elle n'avait plus qu'elle dans la vie, son petit ange, son mari était mort quelques années plus tôt lors d'un accident de voiture. Elle en avait beaucoup souffert, mais grâce à la présence de Linda elle avait réussi à surmonter son chagrin. Mais que lui restait-il maintenant, qu'avait-elle pour la tenir en vie puisque sa fille n'était plus ? Rien. Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait continuer de vivre après ce nouveau drame.

La femme ravala ses sanglots, se passa une main sur le visage et retourna au salon avec le plateau qu'elle avait préparé pour les agents du CBI qui s'y trouvaient et l'attendaient. Elle savait pourquoi ils étaient là et elle voulait volontiers les aider, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force aujourd'hui, pas après avoir apprit que sa fille venait d'être retrouvée morte. Pendant trois jours elle avait prié pour la revoir en vie, pendant trois jours elle avait eut l'espoir qu'elle rentrerait à la maison. Mais ces agents venaient de briser tous ses espoirs en lui annonçant la mort de son bébé.

Anita Vincent entra dans le salon, déposa le plateau sur la table basse et s'installa sur le fauteuil face à la jeune agent rousse. Cette dernière lui envoya un regard compatissant en posant une main sur son bras avant de reprendre sa place. L'asiatique ne montrait aucun sentiment, rien sur son visage qui pourrait dire s'il était triste pour elle ou pas, mais Anita s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié, elle ne voulait pas de compassion, la seule chose qu'elle voulait était qu'on retrouve l'assassin de sa petite fille.

-" Je suis désolé pour votre perte madame Vincent, mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser" dit alors Cho.

-" Je vais tenter d'y répondre de mon mieux" répondit Anita, " mais je ne promets pas d'avoir toutes les réponses."

-" Bien, avez-vous remarqué des choses, ou des gens, étranges avant la disparition de Linda ?" Questionna-t-il.

-" Rien, tout était normal, Linda rentrait de l'école lorsqu'elle a disparu" souffla Anita au souvenir de ce jour. " J'étais dans la voiture, je l'attendais, comme tous les jours et… la camionnette s'est garée de l'autre côté de la rue, juste à l'entrée et je ne pouvais plus la voir. Quand elle est partie, Linda n'était plus là."

-" Aviez-vous déjà vu cette camionnette par le passé ?" Demanda à son tour Van Pelt.

-" Non, pas que je me souvienne."

-" Et votre fille ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, Linda ne me parlait pas de tout, mais elle me l'aurait dit si elle avait vu quelque chose d'inhabituel."

Le silence se fit l'espace de quelques instants, les agents laissant du temps à Anita pour se remettre un peu avant de reprendre leurs questions. Ils voyaient bien qu'elle était bouleversée, qui ne le serait pas.

-" J'aurais une question un peu plus personnelle madame Vincent" reprit Van Pelt, quelque chose que lui avait dit Lisbon juste avant leur arrivée par téléphone. " Avez-vous adopté votre fille ?"

Anita releva les yeux vers la rouquine, surprise de la question, ne comprenant pas ce que cela avait à voir avec le meurtre de sa fille. Mais si les agents lui demandaient ça, alors ça devait avoir de l'importance.

-" Oui, nous l'avons adoptée, mon mari et moi, lorsqu'elle n'avait que deux ans et nous ne lui avons jamais caché."

-" Quelqu'un d'autre dans votre entourage le savait-il ?"

-" Seulement la famille proche, mes parents ainsi que ceux de mon mari, mais ils sont tous morts maintenant, sauf ma mère qui est atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer."

-" Votre fille le prenait-elle bien ?"

-" Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ses parents ne voulaient pas d'elle, mais elle a fini par se dire qu'ils lui avaient offert un beau cadeau en lui permettant de vivre avec nous, en étant notre fille. Linda est… était, une fille très intelligente."

De nouveau le silence, madame Vincent ne pourrait pas plus les aider, du moins pas pour le moment, pas dans cet état. Les agents décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de la laisser et de retourner au CBI. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas beaucoup d'informations, mais ils n'en apprendraient pas plus aujourd'hui. Madame Vincent était bouleversée, elle venait d'apprendre la mort de sa seule famille et il était normal qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment en état de leur parler. Ce qu'elle leur avait déjà apprit n'était pas si mal, ils savaient à présent que le kidnappeur s'en prenait à ses victimes à la sortie de l'école, un endroit très fréquenté, au risque de se faire voir. L'homme n'avait pas peur, ce qui n'était pas bon pour eux.

Cho se leva en premier, remercia Madame Vincent, puis Van Pelt et enfin les deux agents quittèrent la maison, laissant la femme seule avec son chagrin. Ils montèrent en voiture et roulèrent directement vers les bureaux du CBI dans l'espoir que Jane et Lisbon en auraient apprit plus par les Baxter. Il fallait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas retrouver Anaëlle comme ils avaient retrouvé Linda. La jeune rouquine appela au bureau afin de mettre Lisbon au courant du peu qu'ils avaient obtenu avant de rentrer et son visage devint presque blanc lorsqu'elle raccrocha.

-" Que se passe-t-il ?" S'inquiéta Cho.

-" On a du nouveau" fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Cho ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais pour que sa collègue réagisse ainsi ce devait être important. Il roula donc le plus vite possible.

**- oooo -**

Jane, assit dans son canapé, relisait encore le dossier d'Anaëlle. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui attirait son regard, son attention et il ne savait pas quoi. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre. Il connaissait ce dossier par cœur à présent, le moindre détail, le moindre mot sur la vie de cette fille. Elle avait eut une vie heureuse depuis son adoption, des parents aimants, ne manquait de rien, avait des amis, une meilleure amie. Il ne lui manquait rien, si ce n'est peut-être la présence de ses parents biologiques.

Le mentaliste avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse abandonner son enfant ainsi, qu'on puisse renoncer à élever la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. S'il avait eut la chance que sa petite Charlotte vive, jamais il ne l'aurait manquée. Un enfant était un cadeau du ciel dont on devait prendre soin, un cadeau qu'on devait chérir et non pas une chose dont on devait se débarrasser au moindre problème. Il savait que parfois, des mères abandonnaient leurs enfants pour leur bien, pour qu'ils soient heureux. Il le comprenait, mais ne le cautionnait pas pour autant.

Il devait retrouver l'identité des parents biologiques d'Anaëlle, tout comme ceux de Linda. A partir de là, il pourrait peut-être comprendre pourquoi l'homme ne s'en prenait qu'aux enfants adoptés, aux filles plus particulièrement, de quatorze ans qui plus est. L'âge exact qu'aurait sa petite Charlotte si elle n'avait pas été prématurément envoyée dans le monde du sommeil éternel. Mais plus encore, chaque adolescente était brune. Car oui, en fouillant un peu plus dans les dossiers, il avait retrouvé d'autres affaires du même type, un peu partout à travers la Californie au court de l'année. Il en avait déjà parlé à Lisbon qui réunissait tout les autres dossiers en ce moment.

Lisbon. Parlons-en tient. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait part de sa découverte quelques heures plus tôt, elle agissait différemment. Cette affaire la touchait beaucoup elle aussi, plus qu'il ne le pensait possible. Mais Lisbon était toujours très affectée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants, elle ne supportait pas qu'on fasse du mal à des enfants, ces êtres si innocents. La liste des victimes était si longue que la jeune femme avait dût s'asseoir sous l'effet du malaise qui l'avait prit. Comment autant de jeunes filles avaient-elles put mourir sans que personne ne voit rien ? C'était impensable, et pourtant bien vrai.

Jane releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur puis des pas s'approcher de l'open space. Il reconnu ses deux collègues et eut de la peine en voyant le visage pale de la jeune rouquine. Lisbon avait certainement dût lui parler par téléphone de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Grace était une femme trop sensible, mais un excellent flic. Les deux agents s'installèrent à la grande table près de la fenêtre et Lisbon arriva avec Rigsby, portant chacun un carton qu'ils déposèrent devant eux.

-" Tant que ça ?" S'alarma Van Pelt qui ne parvenait pas à cacher le mal que ça lui faisait de savoir qu'autant d'enfants étaient morts.

-" Il y a plus encore que ce que je vous ai dit au téléphone" annonça Lisbon, piquant ainsi la curiosité de Jane qui les rejoignit.

-" Comment ça plus ?" Chercha-t-il à comprendre.

-" J'ai élargis les recherches" expliqua la brunette, " et j'ai découvert que le tueur ne s'en était pas seulement prit à des filles de quatorze ans, mais aussi plus jeune et tout ça sur une période de cinq ans en arrière."

-" Ici se trouvent les dossiers de toutes les victimes" termina Rigsby en ouvrant les deux boites, permettant ainsi à ses collègues de voir à l'intérieur.

Jane n'osa pas regarder. De savoir que tant de petites filles avaient trouvé la mort et que le CBI n'avait pas été mit au courant le dépassait. C'était quelque chose qu'ils auraient dût savoir, pourquoi ne les mettait-on au courant que seulement maintenant ? Et comment était-il possible que tant de jeunes filles aient été enlevées sans que la presse ne se charge pas d'en faire la une des journaux ? C'était bien une chose que les journalistes aimaient relater, ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion d'en parler. Alors Jane ne comprenait pas. Il attrapa un dossier au hasard, l'ouvrit, tomba sur la photo d'une ravissante petite fille, tout juste dix ans, et parcouru le dossier. Il fut surprit de constater que le crime n'avait pas eu lieu en Californie et il releva un regard interrogateur vers Lisbon.

-" J'ai élargis les recherches aux autres états" expliqua-t-elle. " Il semblerait que notre homme n'agisse pas qu'en Californie, mais aussi en Alabama, à New-York et en Géorgie."

-" Voilà pourquoi aucun lien n'a été fait entre les victimes" termina Rigsby.

Le silence retomba dans la salle, chaque membre de l'équipe réfléchissait à ce qui venait d'être dit. Cet homme cherchait quelque chose, c'était certain, mais quoi ? Pourquoi s'en prendre uniquement à des filles adoptées ? Qu'avaient-elles de particulier qui l'intéressait à ce point ? Et surtout, pourquoi toutes ces filles avaient-elles le même âge ? Car en regardant bien, chaque victime avait la même année de naissance. Tant de questions mais pas de réponses, du moins pour le moment.

-" Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de voir quel lien il y a entre toutes ces filles" dit alors Lisbon à Rigsby. " Elles doivent avoir quelque chose en commun."

-" Bien patron."

-" Van Pelt, occupes-toi des vidéos de surveillance de la demeure des Baxter et Cho tu vas continuer du côté de la famille Vincent. Vois si les voisins auraient vu quelque chose, n'importe quoi."

-" Bien patron."

-" Et moi ?" demanda Jane.

-" Vous ? Vous restez avec moi, je ne veux pas vous perdre de vue" ordonna la brunette d'un ton sans appel.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Jane, il n'avait aucune intention de s'éloigner de la jeune femme. Il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, que cette affaire la touchait particulièrement. C'était la même chose pour chacun d'entre eux, mais Lisbon semblait le prendre plus à cœur. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, à vouloir protéger tout le monde, même si elle savait bien qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Mais pourtant elle essayait quand même, faisait de son mieux. Elle voulait absolument retrouver cette gamine, la ramener à ses parents à qui elle manquait tant.

Le mentaliste se leva et suivit sa patronne dans son bureau, prenant place dans son canapé blanc. Il l'observa relire le dossier de Linda Vincent, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais s'occupant l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme en avait tant après ces jeunes filles. Mais pire encore, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette affaire la touchait à ce point. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de ressentir ce genre de chose lors d'une affaire et elle n'aimait pas ça.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers son consultant qui la fixait de façon intense. Elle savait qu'il faisait souvent ça et cela la rendait toujours mal à l'aise. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qu'elle ne savait pas comment interpréter. Il semblait se faire du souci pour elle, il ne s'inquiétait jamais pour personne. Elle tenta de se remettre au travail, ignorant de son mieux son regard, mais elle fini par ne plus le supporter. Elle posa son dossier sur le bureau, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en s'adossant à son fauteuil et le fixa à son tour.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane, vous avez un problème ?" Questionna-t-elle.

-" Je ne sais pas, quel est le votre ?" Répondit-il en lui retournant la question.

-" Je n'ai aucun problème, je voudrait juste finir de travailler."

-" Et moi je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez."

-" Je n'ai rien Jane, alors vous pouvez, je ne sais pas moi, faire une sieste."

-" Pas sommeil."

-" Alors allez vous faire un thé."

-" Pas soif."

-" Bon sang Jane, trouvez autre chose à faire que de me fixer ainsi c'est gênant."

Jane se leva du canapé, prit place sur la chaise devant le bureau et fixa encore Lisbon. Il sourit en voyant le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était son activité favorite après la sieste et il adorait ça. Un simple regard et elle rougissait, une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il trouvait charmante. Il continua de la fixer ainsi, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus, qu'elle le menace. Mais au lieu de ça, il vit un léger sourire naître sur son visage, ce qui le fit sourire à son tour. Il avait réussi. Plus que de la voir rougir, il aimait particulièrement la voir sourire, l'entendre rire.

-" Bon Jane, j'ai du travail" murmura-t-elle en cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux.

-" Ok, je vais vous laisser alors, je vais aider Van Pelt avec les vidéos."

-" Faites donc, mais pas de bêtises."

-" Oui maman."

Jane s'éclipsa avant que Lisbon ne lui envoie son agrafeuse, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

**- oooo -**

Benjamin finissait de faire la vaisselle lorsqu'il entendit comme des gémissements provenant de la cave. Intrigué, il prit un torchon, s'essuya les mains et avança vers la porte. Il y plaqua son oreille et entendit de nouveaux gémissements, comme des pleurs. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, cherchant son père mais il n'y avait personne. Il s'éloigna pour aller finir ce qu'il avait à faire, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et il ouvrit finalement la porte. Il alluma l'escalier, descendit lentement et traversa le couloir qui le mena à une autre porte. Il voulu l'ouvrir, mais il y avait un boîtier avec un code. Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne savait pas comment ouvrir. Les pleurs cessèrent et il entendit du bruit, comme si une personne rampait vers la porte.

-" Y a quelqu'un ?" Demanda une petite voix.

Benjamin garda le silence. Il y avait une jeune fille de l'autre côté de la porte, mais que faisait-elle là ?

-" S'il vous plait, aidez-moi" supplia de nouveau la jeune fille.

-" Qui… qui es-tu ?" Demanda enfin Benjamin.

-" Anaëlle" répondit-elle. " Et toi ?"

-" Benjamin. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, je pense pas."

-" Que fais-tu là ?"

-" Je ne sais pas non plus, un homme m'a enlevée."

Benjamin resta sans voix. Le seul homme qui vivait ici était son père, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à personne. Il connaissait bien son père, il avait toujours été bon avec lui, ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Bon, il l'avait enlevé lorsqu'il était enfant, mais c'était pour son bien, il le savait. Mais plus il réfléchissait à la présence de la fille dans cette cave et plus il avait peur de ce qu'il commençait à comprendre. Son père lui avait dit qu'il retrouverait sa sœur, et si cette fille était sa sœur justement ? Mais alors, que faisait-elle dans la cave et non pas à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'il avait préparé pour elle ?

-" Tu es toujours là ?" Demanda Anaëlle.

-" Oui, désolé" s'excusa le jeune homme.

-" Euh… tu peux m'aider à sortir de là et rentrer chez moi ?" supplia-t-elle.

-" Je… je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte."

-" Et… il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?"

-" Non, je ne vois rien."

Anaëlle se remit à pleurer aux mots du jeune homme. Elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici, elle ne rentrerait jamais chez elle, ne reverrait jamais ses parents. Elle voulait tant les revoir, serrer sa mère et son père dans ses bras, retrouver la sécurité de son foyer.

-" Ne pleure pas Anaëlle, je vais trouver une solution, je te le promets."

-" Quand ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, mais je trouverais" certifia Benjamin. " Mais tu ne dois pas parler de ma visite, surtout ne dit rien."

-" Je garderait le secret."

-" Je reviendrais te parler plus tard, quand mon père dormira."

-" C'est… c'est ton père ? Oh mon Dieu, tu es son complice alors" s'affola l'adolescente.

-" Non, non je ne suis pas son complice, je ne savais même pas que tu étais dans cette cave. Je vais trouver un moyen de te sortir de là et tu rentreras chez toi, mais ne dit rien."

-" Promis."

Benjamin remonta silencieusement de la cave et retourna finir sa vaisselle. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans la cave et pourquoi son père l'y avait enfermée. Lorsqu'il disait qu'il retrouverait sa sœur, il ne pensait pas qu'il enlèverait une fille et qu'il l'enfermerait dans une cave. Il ne l'avait pas traité ainsi après l'avoir enlevé enfant, il avait été gentil avec lui, lui avait offert des cadeaux. Il avait été enfermé oui, mais dans une chambre, avec tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait manqué de rien, avait toujours eut à manger, toujours eut des vêtements et avait toujours été aimé. Alors pourquoi son père ferait-il ça à une fille aussi jeune ? Pour le moment il ne savait rien, mais il finirait par tout découvrir et aiderait Anaëlle à rentrer chez elle. Il voulait retrouver sa sœur oui, mais pas comme ça.

**- oooo -**

Madame Baxter marchait dans la chambre de sa fille, l'ourson favori d'Anaëlle dans les bras. Elle laissa son regard se perdre sur son lit qu'elle avait encore oublié de faire avant d'aller en cours, sur son bureau sur lequel traînait toute sorte de choses. Elle s'installa dans le petit fauteuil en mousse rose que son mari avait offert à la jeune fille qui en réclamait un depuis longtemps et laissa de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle voulait tant la retrouver, la serrer dans ses bras, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais elle n'était pas là, elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir et Laurence en avait mal au cœur. Elle avait toujours aimé sa fille, depuis le jour où elle l'avait vue dans cet orphelinat alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cette enfant, c'était sa fille, qu'importe ce que dit la génétique. Elle se laissa envahir par le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Anaëlle, ce matin même, avant qu'elle ne parte au Lycée.

_La jeune fille était assise derrière son bureau, le nez plongé dans un livre, sa main écrivant quelque chose dans un cahier juste à côté. Laurence resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, observant sa fille travailler au lieu de prendre son petit déjeuner. Chaque matin, c'était une bataille de la faire quitter ses livres pour manger un peu, elle passait tout son temps libre à étudier, même lorsqu'elle était avec Natacha. Et même si Laurence aimait voir les brillants résultats de sa fille, elle aimerait encore plus la voir s'épanouir autrement que dans les études._

_Elle avança dans la chambre, vint se poster derrière l'adolescente et posa une main sur son épaule, la sortant ainsi de son travail. Anaëlle leva les yeux vers sa mère, lui sourit timidement tout en reposant son stylo sur son cahier et fit mine de se lever, mais sa mère l'en empêcha._

_-" J'aimerais te parler ma chérie" commença Laurence._

_-" Il y a un problème maman ?" S'inquiéta Anaëlle en se tournant complètement vers sa mère._

_-" Non, rassures-toi. Je voulais juste te dire à quel point je suis fière de toi, que ce soit pour les études ou le reste."_

_Anaëlle sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rouge et baissa les yeux, gênée._

_-" Mais je voudrais aussi que tu vives un peu en dehors de tout ça, que tu sortes, que tu vois des jeunes de ton âge" reprit Laurence._

_-" Je vois des jeunes de mon âge, au Lycée."_

_-" Ils sont plus âgés que toi mon cœur, je voudrais juste que tu oublies parfois les études et que tu vives ton adolescence comme les autres."_

_-" Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je pense que ce soir, je demanderais à Natacha si ça la tente de se faire un ciné après les courts, si tu es d'accord bien entendu."_

_-" Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée."_

_Laurence serra sa fille dans ses bras, heureuse de la voir sortir un peu de ses bouquins pour vivre une vie normale._

Toujours assise, Laurence se sentit coupable pour l'enlèvement de sa fille. Si elle ne l'avait pas poussée à sortir un peu, à oublier un peu ses études, Anaëlle serait rentrée à l'heure habituelle et serait en ce moment en train de finir ses devoirs, au lieu de se trouver avec son kidnappeur dans un lieu inconnu. Bien entendu, peut-être l'homme aurait-il trouvé un autre moyen de l'enlever, mais Laurence ne pouvait empêcher cette culpabilité de la ronger. Elle était une mère, elle ferait tout pour son enfant, mais là elle se sentait impuissante, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour la retrouver, pour la sauver. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna pour voir entrer Loretta. La femme de ménage s'approcha doucement, s'installa au sol à côté de sa patronne et lui posa une main sur le bras.

-" On va la retrouver madame" murmura-t-elle.

-" Je l'espère Loretta, vraiment" souffla Laurence.

-" Ces gens du CBI, ils vont retrouver notre petite Anaëlle."

Les deux femmes pleurèrent ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement l'une l'autre. Loretta était peut-être une employée ici, mais elle était aussi une bonne amie. Elle travaillait pour la famille Baxter depuis des années, avait toujours été un amour avec la petite Anaëlle. Laurence aimait beaucoup cette femme, elle était toujours à l'écoute lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes, était toujours de bons conseils. Loretta était très attachée à Anaëlle et voulait au moins autant qu'elle la retrouver.

Elles se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes et Loretta se releva pour retourner au travail. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit, qu'elle fasse quelque chose si elle ne voulait pas fondre en larmes. Les agents du CBI retrouveraient l'adolescente, c'était certain. Elle avait confiance en eux, elle avait confiance en cet homme, Mr Jane. Il avait du cœur, il ferait tout pour leur ramener Anaëlle, lui et ses collègues. Elle se remit donc au travail rapidement.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon relisait une fois de plus le dossier de Linda Vincent. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle le lisait, elle le connaissait par cœur maintenant. Mais elle devait trouver quelque chose, elle devait trouver ce que cette fille avait de particulier pour cet homme. Si elle parvenait à trouver, alors elle retrouverait Anaëlle et la ramènerait chez elle. A force de lire, ses yeux la brûlaient, mais elle continuait malgré tout. Elle ne pourrait s'arrêter qu'une fois cet homme hors d'état de nuire, dans une prison et Anaëlle retrouvée.

La fatigue reprit toutefois le dessus sur la volonté de la jeune femme et sa tête tomba en avant, reposant sur ses bras, sur le bureau. Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Jane pour entrer. Il ne fut pas surprit de la voir dormir, il se demandait même quand cela arriverait. Lisbon était vraiment fatiguée, ça sautait aux yeux. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, même si l'affaire était importante. Elle ne serait pas efficace si elle ne dormait pas un peu. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, faisant en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Il contourna le bureau, redressa doucement la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et Lisbon gémit en se raccrochant à sa veste. Le blond sourit, se dirigea vers le canapé et la déposa avant de la recouvrir du plaid qui traînait sur le dossier. Il s'installa ensuite sur la chaise qu'il avait rapprochée et la regarda dormir. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, sa contemplation de sa collègue et amie le retenant complètement. Son visage fatigué, les cernes sous ses yeux et sa perte de poids apparente. Elle ne dormait pas assez, ne mangeait pas assez et il se sentit coupable. Il lui donnait tant de travail à cause des plaintes à son encontre qu'elle ne pouvait qu'aller mal. Sans oublier cette nouvelle affaire, difficile. Le mentaliste se fit la promesse qu'une fois qu'ils auraient ramené Anaëlle chez elle, il ferait plus attention à Lisbon, qu'il s'assurerait qu'elle dorme et mange plus. Il était même prêt à faire moins de bêtises pour l'aider, mais il ne pourrait pas cesser complètement, ce serait trop lui demander.

Un coup à la porte qui lui fit tourner la tête pour voir Van Pelt, un peu gênée de déranger. Il mit un doigt devant sa bouche, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit et l'encouragea à lui donner la raison de sa présence dans le bureau de l'agent Senior.

-" J'ai peut-être quelque chose" annonça-t-elle.

-" Ok j'arrive" lui dit-il en se levant.

-" On ne devrait pas réveiller Lisbon ?"

-" Elle a besoin de repos, laissons la dormir encore un peu."

-" Comme tu veux."

-" Allons voir ce que tu as trouvé."

L'agent et le consultant quittèrent le bureau et Jane lança un dernier regard à sa patronne avant de fermer la porte. Elle l'engueulerait certainement à son réveil pour l'avoir laissé dormir et plus encore pour l'avoir installé sur le canapé, mais il verrait ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait s'occuper de l'affaire.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster la suite au plus vite, mais finalement je risque de ne pas avoir de repos avant la semaine prochaine, donc je ne vous promets rien, désolée.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et n'oubliez pas de commenter.

_**24/07/12**_


	4. Chapter 3: Une grande avancée

Salut à tous, *arrive par la petite porte, dissimulée comme je peux*, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard, vraiment désolée. Je vous promets que je ne vous ais pas oublié, c'est juste que j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps et que…. Enfin voilà quoi.

Donc voici ce chapitre 3, qui je l'espère vous plaira comme les autres.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Une grande avancée**

* * *

Jane, assis sur une chaise juste à côté de Van Pelt, regardait les images défiler sur l'écran. La vue était celle de l'avant de la maison des Baxter, on y voyait l'allée qui menait à la maison, ainsi que la rue, du moins une partie et de l'autre côté de la rue, une camionnette. Rien ne pouvait différencier ce véhicule d'un autre, il était noir, les plaques n'étaient pas visibles, donc aucun moyen de l'identifier. Par contre, il y avait une personne à l'intérieur, un homme de ce que Jane pouvait voir.

-" Tu peux faire un zoom ?" demanda-t-il à sa collègue.

-" Je peux essayer, mais il est loin et l'image ne sera pas très nette."

La jeune femme s'exécuta, agrandit l'image et ainsi ils purent voir en partie le visage de l'homme. Mais comme le disait Van Pelt, l'image n'était pas bonne, on pouvait quand même assez voir son visage pour en tirer un portrait et ainsi lancer une recherche, ce que la jeune agent fit tout de suite. La recherche étant lancée, Jane n'avait plus qu'à attendre d'avoir l'identité de l'homme, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sans ça. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il décida d'aller se faire un thé histoire de s'occuper un peu et de réfléchir.

L'homme entra dans la cuisine, se dirigeant vers la bouilloire lorsqu'il se souvint que Lisbon dormait certainement encore, sinon elle serait venue lui crier dessus. Il lui fit donc par la même un café, juste pour l'attendrir un peu et qu'elle ne lui envoie pas son poing dans la figure. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne soit pas encore venue le faire, elle devait vraiment être très fatiguée. Une fois sa préparation finie avec soin, Jane quitta la kitchenette et se rendit dans le bureau de sa boss. Il poussa la porte et fut surprit de la trouver encore allongée, profondément endormie. Il savait qu'elle était fatiguée mais pas à ce point. Elle avait plus besoin de sommeil qu'il ne le pensait, il allait devoir faire attention à elle.

Le blond posa les deux tasses sur le bureau, toujours avec précaution et reprit sa place sur la chaise. Il reprit également sa contemplation de la jeune femme, admirant son visage paisible, ses traits fins, ses long cheveux noirs retombant sur sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle pour en replacer une derrière son oreille et cela la réveilla, mais Jane ne recula pas. Il resta à sa place, au dessus de Lisbon et l'observa se réveiller complètement en le voyant si proche d'elle, ce qui la fit rougir, une fois de plus.

-"Jane" marmonna-t-elle.

-" Lisbon" répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

-" Vous faites quoi dans mon bureau ?" Demanda-t-elle en se redressant, " et je fais quoi sur mon canapé ?" Finit-elle en le fixant.

-" Vous vous êtes endormie à votre bureau et je me suis dis que vous seriez plus à l'aise sur votre canapé" lui expliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

-" Vous…."

-" Et il semblerait que vous ayez aimé car vous vous êtes accrochée à moi" continua-t-il, la faisant encore plus rougir.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux co-équipiers, Lisbon ne savait pas quoi dire à la remarque de Jane. La jeune femme était gênée d'apprendre sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait portée, qu'ils avaient été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Mais Jane ne semblait pas vouloir l'embêter plus avec cette histoire, son sourire attendri sur le visage ainsi que cette inquiétude dans son regard lui apprirent qu'il y avait autre chose dans sa jolie tête blonde. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui parler, qu'il continuerait de s'inquiéter tant qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux confidences, pas encore, il y avait certaines choses qu'il valait mieux garder cachées, le plus longtemps possible.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé, défroissa un peu sa chemise sans jamais croiser le regard de Jane. Il ne dit rien cependant, il savait que le moment n'était pas encore venu, qu'elle se confierait à lui plus tard, lorsque cette affaire serait résolue, pas avant. En parlant de l'affaire justement, il devait lui faire part de leur trouvaille. Jane se leva de sa chaise, la repoussa vers le bureau et s'y réinstalla lorsque Lisbon prit place dans son fauteuil.

-" Van Pelt a visionné les vidéos surveillances de la famille Baxter et nous avons réussis à voir un homme dans une camionnette, espionnant la demeure" expliqua-t-il. -" Nous avons lancé une recherche afin de trouver son identité."

-" Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée à ce moment-là ?" Demanda-t-elle en redressant vivement la tête vers son collègue.

-" Vous dormiez trop bien et vous aviez besoin de sommeil" se justifia-t-il.

-" Bon, comme vous voulez" céda-t-elle, " et ça fait longtemps ?"

-" Quelques minutes, nous attendons encore les résultats. Et avant que vous posiez la question, Cho n'est pas encore revenu, et Rigsby cherche encore le lien entre les victimes."

-" Donc pour le moment nous n'avons rien et le temps passe, Anaëlle est quelque part avec un fou et nous ne savons même pas comment la sortir de là."

Lisbon s'était levée, elle marchait de long en large dans son bureau tout en se parlant à elle-même, ne faisant même plus attention à Jane. Elle était perdue dans son propre monde, l'enquête la renvoyant dans un autre temps, à une autre époque, loin de ce bureau, loin de sa vie, de Jane. Plus rien n'existait autours d'elle, pas même Jane tant les images lui revenaient en mémoire et l'hypnotisaient. Le mentaliste la regarda faire, ne sachant pas trop de quoi elle parlait, mais ne se sentant pas vraiment le courage de s'interposer entre ses pensées et elle.

Un petit coup à la porte les sortirent tout les deux de leurs pensées, Jane ravi car il commençait vraiment à se faire du souci pour Lisbon et alors qu'il devait pour le moment s'investir à fond dans l'enquête. Lisbon aussi mais elle était encore perturbée par cette affaire, bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait l'admettre et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Van Pelt passa une fois de plus la tête par l'ouverture et l'agent et le consultant la rejoignirent dans l'open space au moment même où Rigsby revenait avec un gros dossier dans les mains. Il s'installa à son bureau pendant que la rouquine expliquait ce qu'elle avait découvert.

-" Il y a une concordance pour le visage de l'homme dans la camionnette, il s'agit de Tony Mallard, sortit d'un hôpital psychiatrique de San Francisco il y a dix ans."

-" Pourquoi était-il là bas ?" Questionna Lisbon.

-" Il a était victime d'un accident de voiture et est devenu paranoïaque suite à ça" expliqua la jeune femme. " Il était soldat lors de la guerre du Golf, il en est revenu un peu perturbé, mais il a été suivi et tout est redevenu normal. Il avait une femme et deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Mais suite à son accident, sa femme a préféré partir, elle avait peur pour les enfants."

-" Je peux la comprendre" murmura Jane, ce qui lui valut un petit regard de Lisbon.

-" Où se trouve sa femme maintenant ?" S'enquit Lisbon.

-" Elle est morte d'un cancer et les enfants ont été placés dans un orphelinat, elle n'avait pas d'autre famille que son mari interné, lui non plus."

-" Comment se fait-il qu'il soit sortit de l'hôpital ?" Lisbon ne comprenait pas qu'un homme pareil soit dans la nature et non pas sous surveillance.

-" Son médecin a pensé qu'il allait mieux, il semblait être redevenu lui-même."

-" Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparence" commenta Rigsby.

-" Que savons-nous d'autre ?" Voulu savoir la brunette.

-" Il aurait fait part à un ami patient qu'il voulait sortir pour retrouver sa famille, qu'il voulait être avec eux, comme avant."

-" Ok, Rigsby, tu as quoi ?"

-" Toutes les jeunes filles venaient du même orphelinat, ainsi que le fils de Tony Mallard, Benjamin."

-" Nous savons quoi pour ce gosse ?" Demanda Jane.

-" Il a été adopté par un couple de New-York un peu moins de deux ans après être arrivé à l'orphelinat, mais le couple ne voulait pas de sa sœur. Ils ont donc été séparés. Benjamin à disparu il y a huit ans, kidnappé à la sortie de l'école, comme pour nos victimes."

-" Alors il a retrouvé son fils et maintenant il cherche sa fille" simplifia l'agent Senior. " Il a donc avec lui son fils et à présent il a Anaëlle qu'il croit être sa fille, mais est-elle vraiment sa fille ?"

-" D'après les recherches que j'ai fait sur Anaëlle Baxter, non, elle n'est pas sa fille. La fille de Mallard, Anna, à été adopté par un couple de Sacramento et se trouve toujours avec ses parents."

-" Quand il va se rendre compte de son erreur, il va la tuer et partir à la recherche d'Anna" ajouta Jane. " Nous devons la mettre sous protection."

-" Je m'occupe de ça" approuva Lisbon. " Rigsby, cherche si Mallard a des amis dans le coin, un endroit où il pourrait vivre avec son fils. Benjamin a quel âge maintenant, seize ans ? Il doit certainement le garder enfermé quelque part pour ne pas qu'il sorte."

-" Ou alors, le gamin a fini par se laisser convaincre que Mallard n'était pas un danger pour lui, dan ce cas, il est libre de ses mouvements."

-" Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il a été kidnappé, que cet homme soit son père ou non ne change rien à ça."

-" Il avait huit ans lorsqu'il a été kidnappé, facile de modifier l'esprit d'un enfant de cet âge et faire de lui ce qu'on veut. Je pense que pour ce gosse, Mallard est un homme bien qui ne veut que réunir sa famille."

-" Vous pensez au syndrome de Stockholm ?"

-" Oui, je pense à ça. Il ne sera pas facile de le sortir de là.

Les deux autres agents écoutaient l'échange entre Jane et Lisbon sans rien dire, l'agent et le consultant semblaient être dans leur monde, argumentant sans prêter attention à leurs collègues. Cho arriva peu de temps après, se mit au courant des avancées de l'enquête et fit part de ce qu'il avait apprit. Il avait put avoir une photo de l'homme qui venait régulièrement devant chez les Vincent par une voisine, la petite Jenny qui adorait faire des photos, de tout et de rien et qui avait photographié Tony Mallard sans le savoir jusqu'à ce que l'agent l'interroge.

Maintenant, ils avaient la confirmation que Mallard était bien l'homme qu'ils cherchaient, ils savaient aussi pourquoi il agissait ainsi mais pire que tout, ils savaient qu'Anaëlle n'était pas sa fille et qu'elle était donc en grand danger. Ils devaient la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que Mallard ne la tue, comme les autres.

**- oooo -**

Benjamin, assis sur son lit, son téléphone portable à la main, réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Si Anaëlle disait vrai, elle avait été kidnappée par son père qui n'était pas un homme aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Il avait toujours eut confiance en lui, il était son père, il était venu le retrouver après des années de séparation, il voulait reconstituer sa famille perdue. Mais finalement, tout ça était-il vrai ? Tony Mallard était-il vraiment son père ? Et Anaëlle était-elle sa sœur ? Si oui, pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans une cave et non pas libre de bouger dans la maison comme lui ? Il se posait beaucoup de trop de questions et il n'aimait pas ça.

Le jeune homme entendit du bruit dans le couloir et rangea rapidement son téléphone sous son oreiller avant que la porte s'ouvre sur son père. Il releva les yeux, prenant un air décontracté afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons et son père lui sourit en retour en entrant dans la chambre. L'homme se pencha sur le bureau, jeta un œil aux devoirs de son fils, admiratif de ce qu'il savait à son âge. Lui n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'études et il était fier que son fils soit si intelligent. Il était certain qu'il s'en sortirait dans la vie, qu'il aurait un bon travail, qu'il serait heureux.

-" Tu as bientôt fini tes devoirs ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Pas encore, j'ai un exposé d'histoire à faire" répondit-il.

-" Donc tu n'as pas le temps de venir avec moi."

-" Pour aller où ?"

-" Je voulais aller nous acheter des bricoles pour une soirée vidéo, mais je vais y aller seul et ça te laissera le temps de finir."

-" Ok, je fait vite alors et quand tu rentreras nous pourrons passer une bonne soirée."

-" Bien, mais ne te fatigue pas trop, ce serait bête que tu t'endormes devant le film."

-" Ouais, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite alors."

Tony donna une tape sur l'épaule de son fils avant de quitter la chambre, le laissant seul. Benjamin écouta son père descendre l'escalier, sortir de la maison il entendit la voiture démarrer et s'éloigner. Il attendit encore un peu avant de sortir de nouveau son portable et de composer un numéro, les mains tremblantes. Il était sur le point de faire quelque chose, peu certain que ce soit une bonne idée, mais il devait venir en aide à Anaëlle. Au bout de quelques tonalités, une voix retentit dans le portable.

-" Salut Greg, c'est Ben, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose, c'est important."

-" Que se passe-t-il ? Ça a l'air grave."

-" C'est grave, faut que tu m'aides."

-" Pas de souci, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?"

-" Tu sais que j'ai pas d'ordinateur, tu pourrais faire une recherche sur internet pour moi ? C'est vraiment très important."

Benjamin expliqua ce qu'il voulait à Greg, lui demandant de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Il avait besoin de réponses avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il ne voulait pas agir trop vite et prendre le risque de détruire tout ce qu'il avait. Il voulait aider Anaëlle, qu'elle soit ou non sa sœur, elle méritait qu'on fasse ça pour elle, et il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il attendit donc que Greg le rappelle avec ce qu'il aurait appris et après seulement il ferait quelque chose. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, Greg était un pro pour ce qui était de trouver des infos sur le net et il avait déjà trouvé quelque chose.

-" Tu as quoi ?" S'enquit Ben.

-" La fille dont tu parle, Anaëlle, elle a été enlevée dans la journée après les cours" lui expliqua Greg. " Tu la connais comment ?"

-" Pas d'importance, quoi d'autre ?"

-" Une autre fille a été trouvé, Linda Carter, j'ai vu ça aux infos, elle a été tuée."

-" Merde."

-" J'ai entendu mon père dire qu'il fallait vite trouver Anaëlle avant qu'elle soit elle aussi tuée. Tu peux m'en dire plus ?"

-" Ecoute Greg, ton père est flic, alors je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il débarque et pose des questions."

-" Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Ben ?"

-" Rien. Merci pour ton aide et surtout ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plait."

-" T'es mon meilleur pote Ben, je ne dirais rien, mais tiens moi au courant."

-" Ok, merci."

Ben raccrocha et tenta d'avaler toutes les informations qu'il venait d'avoir. Anaëlle était en danger, et le pire c'est que son père était ce danger. Que devait-il faire, comment l'aider sans perdre la confiance de son père ? Il l'aimait, plus que tout, mais à présent il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui était un mensonge. Et si toute sa vie n'avait justement été qu'un mensonge ? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment le fils de Tony Mallard ? Et combien d'autres enfants avaient souffert à cause de son père ? Combien d'autres familles avaient été détruites à cause de son père ?

Benjamin se leva, glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et descendit à la cave. Il devait trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la serrure de cette porte, il devait trouver un moyen de sortir Anaëlle de là, elle n'avait que lui pour ça. Il fit attention à ne rien bouger, il ne voulait pas que son père se doute qu'il était venu ici, il ne voulait pas avoir de problème. Il arriva rapidement en bas de l'escalier et traversa de nouveau le couloir qui le mena à la cave. Une fois devant, il réfléchit un instant, comment ouvrir cette serrure numérique, comment sortir Anaëlle de là avant l'arrivée de son père ?

-" Benjamin ?" Demanda la voix de la gamine.

-" Oui c'est moi" la rassura-t-il.

-" Tu es venu pour parler avec moi ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Non, je suis venu te sortir de là, mais je ne sais pas comment ouvrir cette foutue serrure."

Anaëlle garda le silence. Benjamin était venu pour l'aider, chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout étant donné qu'il était le fils de son ravisseur. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, s'il ne se jouait pas d'elle, si ce n'était pas un piège. Mais à quelle fin ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait était qu'il trouve un moyen d'ouvrir cette serrure, qu'il la sorte de cette cave, elle s'occuperait du reste. Mais elle l'entendait pester derrière la porte, insulter l'engin qui lui donnait tant de souci et elle commença à se dire qu'elle ne sortirait pas de là.

Mais soudain, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir alors que Benjamin continuait de rouspéter. L'homme était-il revenu ? Elle avait entendu sa voiture un peu plus tôt, elle savait qu'il était sortit. Mais s'il revenait maintenant, alors elle ne sortirait pas de là et Benjamin risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Son cœur s'emballa à la simple idée que la seule personne qui puisse l'aider allait avoir des problèmes, cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de cette cave.

La jeune fille dressa l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre son, de la moindre parole qui pourrait la rassurer mais elle n'entendit rien, pas même la voix de Benjamin et elle retint son souffle, comme si cela pouvait l'aider dans sa situation. Tout à coup, des bruits de lutte se firent entendre, la voix de Benjamin et celle d'une autre personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là Greg ?" S'enquit Ben, un peu en colère.

-" T'avais des problèmes et je suis ton pote" répondit-il simplement.

-" Tu sais que si mon père sait que tu es venu…"

-" Il n'en saura rien, t'inquiète pas. Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ?"

-" J'arrive pas à ouvrir cette serrure."

Greg s'approcha de la dite serrure, cherchant un moyen de la déverrouiller lorsqu'il se retourna vers son ami, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Ben inspira profondément, il devait le lui dire, qu'importe s'il devait perdre son amitié, la vérité était importante et la survie d'Anaëlle aussi.

-" Il y a une fille derrière cette porte, Anaëlle."

-" Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?" Greg n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-" Anaëlle ?" Appela Ben.

-" Je suis là" répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-" Mince" souffla le jeune homme.

Greg n'en revenait pas, alors c'était vrai, ce qu'il avait craint depuis l'appel de Benjamin était finalement vrai et la pauvre fille que la police cherchait se trouvait bien dans cette cave. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment son meilleur ami avait-il put lui cacher une chose pareille, à moins que… Greg se tourna vers Ben pour le voir la tête basse, honteux et coupable. Il s'approcha de lui, releva son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-" Tu ne savais pas, c'est ça." C'était une affirmation.

-" Non, j'en savais rien, mais maintenant il faut la sortir de là."

-" Ce qu'il faut c'est appeler la police."

-" NON, je veux pas que mon père ait des problèmes."

-" Mais Ben merde, ton père à enlevé une gosse et en a tué une autre, il s'est mit lui-même dans les problèmes."

-" Mais c'est mon père" souffla le jeune homme.

Greg sembla réfléchir un moment. Il ne comprenait pas trop la réaction de son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il savait qu'il devait prévenir la police, au plus vite avant le retour de Tony. Il fit les cent pas dans le couloir, réfléchissant aussi vite que possible avant de soudain relever la tête. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Benjamin.

-" J'ai une idée."

**- oooo -**

Il était tard au bureau du CBI et Lisbon avait renvoyé ses agents se reposer quelques petites heures avant de revenir pour avancer l'enquête. Ils avaient protesté, prétextant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se reposer alors qu'Anaëlle était toujours quelque part, en danger de mort. Ce à quoi Lisbon leur avait répondu que s'ils ne tenaient pas debout, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour la jeune fille. Ils avaient donc accepté, mais promirent de revenir dans quatre heures, grand maximum. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils ne se reposeraient pas, qu'ils continueraient de travailler, de chercher et elle était fière de ses agents.

Elle se trouvait toujours dans son bureau, continuant les recherches de son côté, incapable de rentrer chez elle. L'envie de dormir lui était passée, cette demi heure de sommeil dans son bureau lui avait fait du bien et elle se sentait suffisamment en forme pour travailler. En relevant les yeux, la jeune femme vit Jane arriver dans son bureau avec deux tasses fumantes et elle lui sourit pour le remercier tout en prenant son café. Le mentaliste prit place sur la chaise, comme plus tôt, et la fixa.

-" Il faut qu'on parle" dit-il alors.

-" Il n'y a rien à dire" se buta-t-elle.

-" Lisbon, vous êtes très affectée par cette affaire et je veux savoir pourquoi."

-" Et vous êtes fasciné par Anaëlle Baxter, vous allez me dire pourquoi ?"

Elle éludait la question par une autre question, typiquement Lisbon. Mais Jane ne se laisserait pas avoir comme ça, il y avait quelque chose qui perturbait Lisbon, il voulait savoir quoi et il aurait sa réponse. Mais elle n'avait pas tort non plus, Anaëlle le fascinait, l'intriguait et lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce sa ressemblance avec Lisbon. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'agent et lui répondit.

-" Elle vous ressemble."

-" Quoi ?" Lisbon ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

-" Anaëlle, elle me fait penser à vous" dit-il de nouveau.

-" Comment ?"

-" Elle est brune, elle a les yeux verts, elle me fait penser à vous" s'expliqua-t-il.

-" Nous avons eut beaucoup d'autres affaires où les victimes étaient brunes aux yeux verts Jane, pourquoi celle là plus qu'une autre ?"

-" Son âge, elle a l'âge qu'aurait ma petite Charlotte. Ça et sa ressemblance avec vous, j'avoue que ça me perturbe un peu. Alors, et vous ?"

Lisbon garda le silence un moment. Pouvait-elle le lui dire, pouvait-elle se confier à lui, Patrick Jane, au risque de révéler quelque chose qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle pendant des années ? Il n'était jamais bon de remuer le passé, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui cacher, il finirait par le découvrir, alors autant que ça vienne d'elle. Et tant pis s'il la jugerait après, elle ne pouvait plus changer ce qui avait été fait. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, son téléphone sonna, la coupa dans son élan.

-" Agent Lisbon" répondit-elle sans lâcher Jane des yeux.

-" Bonsoir, je m'appel Greg, je crois que je sais où se trouve Anaëlle Baxter" lui répondit la voix d'un adolescent.

-" Qui es-tu et où te trouves tu ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

Jane comprit que cet appel avait un rapport avec l'enquête, il se rapprocha donc de Lisbon pour lire ce qu'elle inscrivait sur un carnet devant elle.

-" Ok, surtout tu ne bouges pas de là, j'arrive avec mon équipe, mais fait attention" conseilla-t-elle, puis elle raccrocha et leva les yeux vers Jane. " J'ai une adresse pour Anaëlle, on y va."

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise, Jane en fit de même, la suivant de près alors qu'elle contactait ses collègues pour qu'ils les rejoignent à l'adresse qu'elle leur donna. Ils montèrent en voiture et Lisbon démarra en trombe.

**- oooo -**

La voiture était garée dans la rue en face de la maison de Tony Mallard. Greg était venu voir Lisbon, lui avait dit ce qu'il savait et avait aussi précisé que son ami Benjamin se trouvait dans la maison, occupant Tony de son mieux. La jeune femme l'avait remercié et lui avait conseillé de rentrer chez lui, qu'il n'arriverait rien à son ami. A présent seuls dans la voiture, Jane se tourna vers Lisbon.

-" On fait quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" On attend l'arrivée des autres" répondit-elle.

-" Pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ?"

-" Nous ne pouvons pas entrer comme ça."

-" On a qu'à se faire passer pour, je ne sais pas moi, des témoins de Jehova" tenta-t-il.

-" Ce serait trop risqué, je ne veux pas mettre la vie de Benjamin et Anaëlle en danger."

-" Mais si jamais Mallard se doute de quoi que ce soit, il pourrait s'en prendre à son fils, n'oubliez pas qu'il est fou, qu'il vit dans un rêve."

Lisbon réfléchit un instant, Jane n'avait pas vraiment tort, Tony Mallard était instable, il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi s'ils attendaient que les autres arrivent. Mais s'ils y allaient trop vite, il pourrait aussi se douter de quelque chose et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Elle était tiraillée, ne savait pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des cris venant de la maison. Instinctivement, elle posa la main sur son arme et ouvrit la porte de la voiture avant de se tourner vers Jane.

-" Vous restez là" lui ordonna-t-elle.

-" Mais Lisbon" tenta Jane.

-" Cet homme est instable, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose."

Le sérieux dans le regard de la jeune femme empêcha Jane de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et elle s'éloigna de la voiture, se dirigeant vers la maison où elle entra. Le mentaliste attendit, inquiet, impatient et il vit arriver la voiture avec ses collègues qui s'arrêta derrière celle de Lisbon. Les trois agents en sortirent, vinrent vers lui et, remarquant l'absence de Lisbon, se tournèrent vers Jane qui leur expliqua. Mais soudain, ils entendirent d'autre cris, reconnurent la voix de Lisbon, suivit d'un coup de feu.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir de couper là, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, un peu de suspens ça peut pas faire de mal.

Je posterais la suite Samedi si tout va bien, et je croise les doigts pour que ce soit le cas.

N'oubliez pas de commenter, bisous à tous.

_**Sweety 02/08/12**_


	5. Chapter 4: La fin du cauchemar

Salut, on est Samedi et je crois que vous attendez tous le nouveau chapitre.

Désolée de le poster que maintenant mais ça fait pas longtemps que je suis réveillée, j'ai fini le boulot à minuit et le temps de rentrer chez moi… Du coup j'avais un peu de mal à me lever. Ce boulot me tuera un jour, 12h de travail de suite, sans pauses, sans avoir le temps de manger. J'ai parfois envie de démissionner mais hélas je ne peux pas.

Enfin, voici donc la suite.

Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires et n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**La fin du cauchemar**

* * *

Cho sortit son arme, se précipita vers la maison, Van Pelt et Rigsby sur les talons. Jane suivit de peu derrière, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine alors que des images de Lisbon en sang apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait entendu son hurlement, lorsqu'il avait entendu le coup de feu, il avait sentit son cœur bondir, s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas elle aussi. Il tenait bien trop à Lisbon, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à sauver une enfant innocente des mains d'un fou. Il vit Cho entrer dans la maison et il le suivit, courant à travers les pièces, traversant la cuisine pour arriver à la porte qui allait les mener à la cave. Jane entendit des bruits de lutte et dans tout ça, il reconnu la voix de Lisbon, à peine un murmure tandis qu'il entendait Tony Mallard crier.

-" Ce sont mes enfants" hurlait-il, " vous n'avez pas le droit de me les prendre."

-" Papa, arrêtes" cria la voix d'un adolescent, certainement celle de Benjamin.

-" Pitié" supplia Anaëlle, " laissez-la tranquille."

Jane sentit une fois de plus son cœur faire des bons dans sa poitrine. Il tourna la tête vers Cho et ce dernier donna silencieusement ses ordres à ses collègues. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les trois agents descendirent l'escalier, silencieusement et Jane resta en retrait afin de ne pas les gêner. La vie de Lisbon en dépendait, il ne prendrait pas le risque de la mettre plus en danger cette fois. Il resta donc en haut, attendant l'autorisation de descendre, retenant son souffle, la peur au ventre. Que faisait cet homme à Lisbon, pourquoi les enfants suppliaient-ils qu'il la laisse? Dans quel état allait-il la retrouver ? Soudain, le mentaliste entendit ses collègues entrer en action.

-" CBI" cria Cho, " lâchez-la immédiatement."

-" Fichez le camp d'ici" siffla l'homme entre ses dents.

-" J'ai dis lâchez la tout de suite" redit Cho, d'une façon plus insistante.

Jane entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol, puis les pleurs d'Anaëlle suivit par les suppliques de Benjamin. Le jeune homme suppliait les agents de ne pas faire de mal à son père, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout le mal qu'il avait infligé autour de lui. Ce garçon allait avoir du mal à se remettre, il aurait besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour redevenir celui qu'il était avant et oublier Tony Mallard, que cet homme soit son père ou non. La voix de Van Pelt s'éleva alors, sortant Jane de ses pensées.

-" Oh mon Dieu, patron vous allez bien ?" S'enquit-elle.

Le blond attendit la réponse qui ne vint pas, ce qui le fit descendre les escaliers et traverser le couloir en courant. Il se figea l'espace d'un instant en voyant dans quel état se trouvait Lisbon avant de se reprendre et de tomber à genoux à côté d'elle. Il n'osa pas la toucher, de peur de lui faire encore plus mal, mais son hésitation ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir de douleur. Il se pencha vers elle, passa une main derrière sa tête, la seconde dans son dos et la souleva pour la placer sur ses jambes. Elle ferma les yeux en se laissant faire, incapable du moindre mouvement.

En regardant autour de lui, Jane remarqua un adolescent qui devait être Benjamin, tenant dans ses bras la jeune Anaëlle, pleurant à chaudes larmes en regardant Teresa au sol. Plus il regardait la jeune fille, plus il avait l'impression de voir Lisbon, elles étaient tellement semblable, ce même regard, ces même cheveux, cette façon de se tenir la tête haute. Lorsque tout serait fini, il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec Lisbon. Mais pour le moment elle avait besoin de soins, elle allait mal, très mal. Une plaie ouverte au front laissait librement couler le sang sur son visage plus pale qu'à l' ordinaire, sa lèvre supérieure était fendue et saignait également. Jane ne doutait pas qu'elle ait certainement des côtes cassées et il desserra son étreinte sur elle, il ne voulait pas la faire plus souffrir.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, les plongea dans ceux de son consultant alors qu'il tentait un sourire rassurant. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que son état était mauvais, elle le sentait. Mais de voir Jane tenter de la rassurer, lui sourire tout en la tenant dans ses bras, elle eut envie de s'y serrer un peu plus, si seulement il n'y avait pas ces foutues douleurs. Mais elle pouvait au moins bouger les bras, alors elle leva une main qu'elle posa sur la joue du mentaliste, chassant une larme qui y avait trouvé place.

-" Ça… ça va aller Jane" souffla-t-elle. " J'ai… connu pire."

-" Je sais Lisbon, j'ai confiance en vous" répondit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

La jeune femme tenta un pauvre sourire, se traitant mentalement de faible pour avoir laissé un homme lever la main sur elle et la battre ainsi. Mais tout s'était passé si vite, elle n'avait eut le temps que de voir Anaëlle recroquevillée dans un coin du couloir et Benjamin tenter de la protéger avant que Tony Mallard ne lui tombe dessus, comme s'il avait sut qu'elle arrivait. Il lui avait attrapé la tête qu'il avait ensuite plaqué contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et elle en avait fait tomber son arme. Ensuite, elle avait entendu Benjamin crier à son père de la lâcher, Anaëlle pleurer et elle avait profité que l'homme se tournait vers son fils pour attraper l'arme au sol. Mais une fois encore, il avait été assez rapide pour lui frapper la main au moment où elle avait tiré. Pour le reste, elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment, juste qu'elle avait reçu un nombre incalculable de coups avant d'entendre l'arrivée de ses collègues.

Ses forces la quittèrent, sa main retomba et elle sentit Jane la serrer plus fort contre lui, soufflant désespérément des mots de réconfort à son oreille. Elle se laissa aller, incapable de résister plus longtemps au sommeil qui l'appelait, faisant ainsi disparaître sa douleur, mais aussi le son de la voix encore plus inquiète de son collègue qui la suppliait de rester éveillée. Mais malgré son envie de rester près de lui, la fatigue gagna et tout devint noir.

Au loin, le son d'une sirène informa Jane de l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Jane ne se rassura pas pour autant, le refus de Lisbon de se réveiller l'inquiétait beaucoup. Et si elle avait une hémorragie interne? Et si son état était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait ? Tout pouvait être possible, il n'y avait qu'à voir son corps, tout ce sang. Cela lui rappela le jour où il avait trouvé sa femme et sa fille, le jour où toute sa vie avait été brisée. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, il ne voulait pas perdre de nouveau une personne chère à son cœur.

L'ambulance se gara rapidement, les secouristes en sortirent au pas de courses et Rigsby, qui était sortit les accueillir, leur indiqua où se trouvait Lisbon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, les deux hommes se mirent à genoux à côté de Jane pour s'occuper de la jeune femme, mais le mentaliste refusait de la lâcher. Il la serrait contre son cœur, pleurant, lui soufflant des mots tendres afin qu'elle se réveille. Son ton était suppliant, mais rien n'y faisait. Finalement, il la laissa pour que les hommes s'occupent d'elle. Il monta dans l'ambulance avec elle, refusant de la laisser, refusant de ne plus la voir.

**- oooo -**

Jane faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, attendant que le médecin vienne lui donner des nouvelles de Lisbon. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures qu'il était là, impatient de savoir comment elle allait, si c'était aussi grave qu'il le craignait et surtout, quand il pourrait la voir. Il était seul, ses collègues s'étant occupé des deux adolescents, lui ne se souciant plus que de Lisbon. Van Pelt se trouvait dans une autre salle, un peu plus loin avec la famille Baxter et Benjamin se trouvait avec Rigsby. Cho était resté chez Mallard, surveillant le travail de ses autres collègues.

Le mentaliste avait observé de loin les retrouvailles de la jeune fille avec sa famille, il les avait vus pleurer de joie, heureux d'être de nouveau réunis. Il avait eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant, cela lui rappelant qu'il ne verrait plus sa petite Charlotte, qu'il ne serait jamais à la place de ces gens. Mais il était heureux pour eux quand même, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, Anaëlle allait bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une infirmière qui vint directement vers lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait été insupportable avec elles, encore pire qu'il l'était avec Lisbon et depuis, aucunes d'elles ne voulaient avoir à faire avec lui. Celle-ci, Melissa, était la seule à vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle s'approcha avec un air grave, se plaça face à lui et Jane sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne pleurait pas souvent, de préférence seul sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, il avait peur et il ne pouvait plus contrôler sa peine et ses larmes.

-" Co… comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda-t-il, la peur dans la voix.

-" Elle va bien, étant donné les circonstances" lui répondit Melissa. " Elle va bientôt être amenée dans sa chambre et vous pourrez aller la voir."

-"Merci" souffla-t-il, reconnaissant et soulagé.

-" Je viendrais vous chercher" lui promit-elle avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

Jane se laissa tomber sur une chaise, enfin rassuré, mais il ne le serait complètement que lorsqu'il la verrait. Du bruit attira son attention et il releva la tête pour voir arriver Van Pelt avec la famille Baxter, Anaëlle étroitement serrée contre sa mère. Plus il regardait cette jeune fille et plus il voyait Lisbon en elle, ça en devenait troublant. Mais il verrait tout ça plus tard, pour le moment, il voulait savoir si l'adolescente allait bien, il se sentait le devoir de s'en informer. Il se leva donc et vint à leur rencontre. A sa plus grande surprise, Anaëlle quitta les bras de sa mère pour venir se jeter dans les siens, le serrant fort contre elle. Un peu déboussolé au début, il fini par lui rendre son étreinte, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment habitué à ça.

-" Merci M. Jane" souffla la jeune fille. " Merci de m'avoir retrouvée."

-" De rien Anaëlle" murmura-t-il en retour.

-" Comment va l'agent Lisbon ?" Demanda-t-elle alors en levant la tête vers lui.

-" Elle… elle va bien, mais elle se repose pour le moment."

-" Elle m'a sauvé, elle est arrivé juste avant que…"

-" C'est fini maintenant" lui dit Jane, voyant qu'elle avait du mal à parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu."

Voyant la gêne que ressentait Jane face à Anaëlle, Mr Baxter s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit les épaules, la tirant vers lui. Il lança un regard compatissant à Jane et ce dernier lui sourit en retour. La famille laissa enfin le mentaliste et Van Pelt les raccompagna, préférant laisser un peu de temps à Jane. Il reprit sa place sur sa chaise, se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura encore. Il n'avait pas autant pleuré depuis des années et il n'arrivait même plus à s'arrêter. La seule chose qui pourrait le calmer serait de voir Lisbon, de lui tenir la main, de sentir battre son cœur sous ses doigts. Il attendait avec impatience que Melissa revienne et lui indique sa chambre.

Il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps avant de voir arriver Melissa, un sourire sur le visage. Il se leva, la suivit à travers les couloirs et arriva enfin devant la porte d'une chambre. Il entra et fut choqué par la pâleur de la jeune femme, tous ces hématomes sur son visage, ses bras, son cou. Mallard n'y avait pas été de main morte avec elle et Jane se maudit de ne pas l'avoir accompagné à l'intérieur. Il aurait dût lui désobéir comme il savait si bien le faire, il n'aurait jamais dût la laisser seule. Bien sûr elle était flic, elle savait se défendre et lui en était incapable. Mais il savait à quel point cet homme était instable, il savait qu'elle prenait des risques en y allant seule et pourtant il l'avait laissé faire.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, prit la main de la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Il la regarda respirer, se rassurant en sentant sa main dans la sienne, en sentant la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle était en vie, dans un sale état, mais elle vivait et il en était heureux. Si Mallard n'était pas déjà mort, alors il le tuerait lui-même, il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal. Il aurait tout donné pour être capable de se défendre, de prendre soin de Lisbon comme elle en avait besoin, même si elle dirait certainement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Jane sentit du mouvement sous sa main et il releva les yeux pour voir enfin ses si beaux yeux émeraude s'ouvrir et se plonger dans les siens. Il lui sourit, caressant sa main tendrement, si heureux qu'elle se réveille enfin. La jeune femme tourna la tête, regardant autour d'elle, encore un peu perdue et ne sachant pas vraiment où elle se trouvait. Puis, elle reposa son regard sur Jane qui souriait toujours et put voir des larmes sur ses joues. Elle leva la main, la posa sur son visage et le caressa doucement. Jane ferma les yeux, se laissant simplement faire.

-" Ça va ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

-" C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça" sourit-il en ouvrant les yeux. " Comment allez-vous Lisbon ?"

-" Bien, je crois. Et Anaëlle et Benjamin ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

-" Ils vont bien, Anaëlle a retrouvé ses parents" expliqua le mentaliste, " Et Van Pelt a contacté la famille de Benjamin, ils vont arriver bientôt pour revoir leur fils."

-" Ça ne va pas être facile pour lui."

-" Il aura besoin de soutien, mais il a comprit que tout ce qu'il a vécu depuis huit ans n'était qu'un mensonge, que son père n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. Il va avoir du mal, mais il va s'en sortir."

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, Lisbon ne sachant plus quoi dire et Jane non plus. Enfin si, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, il y avait tout un tas de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais il n'osait pas. Il avait envie de lui crier dessus pour avoir mis sa vie en danger, de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle avait été stupide d'agir ainsi, sans attendre les renforts. Mais il voulait aussi lui dire à quel point il était fier de ce qu'elle était, cette femme courageuse qui n'hésite pas à venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin, comme lui.

Lisbon de son côté savait qu'elle devait des explications à Jane, qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder ce secret plus longtemps. Cela faisait déjà des années qu'elle le gardait, que personne ne savait rien et elle avait envie de le partager avec quelqu'un. Mais elle savait aussi qu'après ça, Jane ne la regarderait plus jamais de la même façon, et elle ne voulait pas ça. Leur amitié avait beaucoup d'importance pour elle, même si elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, elle était même essentielle à sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à avoir.

-" Ne me refaites jamais une peur pareille Lisbon" souffla Jane en la sortant de ses pensées.

-" Pardon ?" Lisbon se tourna vivement vers Jane, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il lui disait ça.

-" Je ne veux plus jamais avoir peur comme ça Lisbon, vous voir au sol, couverte d'hématomes, de sang et vous voir perdre connaissance dans mes bras. Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre, vous m'êtes bien trop importante."

-" Jane je… je suis désolée" murmura-t-elle. " Je ne voulais pas vous faire ça, si j'avais sut ce qui se passerait…"

-" Vous y seriez allée quand même, vous êtes comme ça."

Lisbon resta sans voix, ces révélations lui allèrent droit au cœur. Elle savait que Jane aussi tenait beaucoup à leur amitié, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être à ce point attaché à elle. Tout ça changeait beaucoup de choses pour la jeune femme et peut-être que ça l'arrangeait d'un certain côté. Voir Jane être si ouvert sur ses sentiments envers elle, de l'entendre lui parler ainsi. Elle en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps, elle avait voulu l'entendre lui dire ces mots qui avaient tant d'importance pour elle. Lisbon se sentit rougir, baissa les yeux pour les relever ensuite vers son collègue et ami, resserrant ses doigts sur les siens. Maintenant, elle devait lui dire la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. C'était bien trop important et elle savait que s'il l'apprenait de lui-même, il lui en voudrait. Elle devait lui dire, lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre la raison de son geste.

-" Jane, je dois vous avouer quelque chose" commença-t-elle. " La raison pour laquelle je me suis tant investie dans cette affaire."

-" Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'en parler Lisbon" intervint Jane, conscient que c'était difficile pour elle d'en parler.

-" Mais je dois le faire, je dois être honnête avec vous."

-" Dans ce cas je vais vous écouter, mais si vous sentez que c'est trop difficile alors…"

Jane plongea son regard océan dans l'émeraude de Lisbon, lui parlant sans mots, lui assurant qu'il serait là, qu'importe ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-" J'ai… eu un enfant, il y a quatorze ans et je… je l'ai abandonné" avoua-t-elle enfin en baissant la tête de honte. " Je ne pouvais pas le garder, c'était bien trop difficile."

-" Vous… mais pourquoi Lisbon ?" Jane ne comprenait pas son geste.

-" Je ne pouvait pas garder cet enfant Jane."

-" Il y a tant de gens dans ce monde qui rêveraient d'avoir un enfant, et vous abandonnez le votre, vous tirez un trait sur un être si innocent" s'emporta le mentaliste bien malgré lui. " Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour retrouver ma petite fille, la chair de ma chair, et vous vous débarrassez du votre. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une vie facile, pour une vie sans responsabilités, sans la charge d'un enfant qui aurait été une gêne pour l'avancée de votre carrière. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite."

Lisbon avait les larmes aux yeux, tout ce que Jane venait de lui dire, tout ses reproches. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'au bien de son enfant, pas à sa carrière, pas à sa propre vie. Elle avait aimé cette enfant du jour où elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle ne pouvait pas le garder. Elle comprenait la colère de Jane, mais elle voulait aussi qu'il la comprenne. Alors elle s'énerva à son tour.

-" Vous pensez que je ne voyais que ma carrière, que je ne pensais qu'à mon bien être ? Vous avez tort. J'ai aimé cet enfant dès le premier instant, je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, et c'est à cause de cet amour que je l'ai laissé. Quelle vie lui aurais-je offert ?"

-" Une vie avec sa mère. Avez-vous seulement mis le père au courant ?"

-" Non, je ne pouvais pas."

-" Vous avez non seulement abandonné votre enfant, mais vous avez aussi privé un père de la joie d'avoir un enfant ? Je ne vous savais pas si insensible Lisbon, je me trompais sur vous."

-" Mais que savez-vous de ma vie Jane ? Que savez-vous de ce que j'ai vécu, de la vrai raison de cet abandon ? Rien, vous ne savez rien."

Jane s'éloigna de la jeune femme, se plaça devant la fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre vers l'extérieur. Elle avait ses raisons, mais quelles raisons peut-on avoir d'abandonner son propre enfant ?

-" Je devais laisser mon enfant" reprit Lisbon, des sanglots dans la voix, " je devais laisser ma petite fille, la seule chose au monde que j'aimais plus que tout. Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait, je ne pouvais pas…"

Le mentaliste résista à l'envie de se retourner et de prendre son amie dans ses bras. Il sentait son cœur se briser à chaque sanglot sortant de sa bouche, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner un tel geste.

-" J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour qu'elle ait une vie de bonheur, avec des parents qui pourraient lui offrir ce que je ne pouvais pas. Je me suis séparée de ma petite fille, mon bébé et je ne le regrette pas, quand je vois ce qu'elle est devenue. Avec moi, elle n'aurait jamais eut tout ça" finit-elle avant de retomber sur le lit, gémissant de douleur.

Jane osa enfin se retourner vers Lisbon en entendant sa souffrance. Il lui en voulait oui, mais pas au point d'être insensible à sa douleur. En la voyant, les yeux clos, serrant les dents, tordant le drap avec les mains, il se précipita vers elle, se jetant sur le lit à ses coté et lui passa une main sur le visage.

-" Lisbon."

-" Je devais le faire" souffla-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux larmoyant, " je le devais pour son bien. Pardonnez-moi Jane."

-" Je vous pardonne Lisbon" murmura-t-il. " Je vais chercher le médecin."

-" Restez avec moi" supplia la jeune femme en lui attrapant le bras. " Ne me laissez pas, j'ai besoin de vous."

-" Jamais Lisbon" promit-il, " mais vous avez besoin de voir un médecin."

-" C'est inutile, je vais bien."

-" Vous souffrez."

-" Pas autant que je souffre de votre jugement Jane."

-" Oh Lisbon."

Et il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-" Je devais le faire" souffla-t-elle encore, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le meilleur choix.

-" Je sais Lisbon, calmez-vous, tout ça est passé."

-" J'aime ma fille Jane, plus que tout au monde et je ne regrette qu'une chose, de ne pas avoir été celle qu'elle appelle maman."

Jane sentit son cœur se serrer au mots de Lisbon, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait la seule chose qu'elle pensait être bonne, qu'elle avait donné une chance à sa fille, qu'elle s'était privé du bonheur d'élever son enfant pour qu'elle ait une chance de vivre bien. Il ne pourrait jamais la juger, il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Elle avait fait le choix le plus difficile de sa vie et elle avait besoin de soutien, pas de reproches. Il s'écarta de la jeune femme et sourit en la sentant le retenir.

-" Je ne pars pas Lisbon" la rassura-t-il.

-" Restez là avec moi," supplia-t-elle.

-" Je reste avec vous."

Le mentaliste s'installa un peu mieux dans le lit avec son amie, passa un bras derrière son épaule et Lisbon vint poser sa tête sur son torse. Il avait encore beaucoup de questions à lui poser, comme l'identité du père de sa fille, mais ça attendrait. Elle avait besoin de repos pour l'instant et il resterait avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle se repose bien. Il savait à quel point elle détestait les hôpitaux, au moins autant que lui. Petit à petit, Lisbon se sentit partir vers le pays des songes, mais avant de sombrer totalement, elle releva les yeux vers Jane.

-" Merci d'être là pour moi, Patrick" souffla-t-elle.

-" Je serais toujours là pour vous Teresa, vous le savez."

-" Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait du mal, jamais je n'ai voulu…"

-" Vous ne m'avez rien fait, seulement la plus grosse peur de ma vie, mais c'est fini maintenant. Vous êtes en vie, vous êtes avec moi et nous discuterons demain, il faut dormir maintenant."

-" Oui papa" sourit-elle, lui rappelant sa blague de plus tôt dans la journée.

Malgré un petit pincement au cœur à l'entente de ce mot, Jane lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Lisbon posa sa main sur le torse de Jane, juste à côté de sa tête et souhaita du plus profond de son cœur qu'il ne la quitte jamais, qu'il reste avec elle, même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami. Elle accepterait tout du moment qu'il reste à ses côtés. Et c'est sur cette pensées qu'elle fini par s'endormir.

Jane resta éveillé un moment après que Lisbon se soit endormie. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler, le secret le mieux gardé de sa vie, le plus important aussi. Il se doutait qu'il devait certainement être le seul à le connaître, qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle lui faisait confiance. Et plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que lui aussi lui faisait confiance. Peu à peu, il sentit quelque chose lui réchauffer le cœur, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps et qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir de nouveau un jour. Il commençait à développer des sentiments pour la jeune femme, ou alors ces sentiments étaient-ils déjà là depuis longtemps, mais il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Il devrait en parler avec elle, il savait qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments forts pour lui, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais était-il prêt à aller de l'avant dans sa vie, à ouvrir son cœur à cette femme qui avait tant d'importance pour lui ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il baissa les yeux vers Lisbon, un sourire naissant sur son visage en la voyant endormie profondément, complètement apaisée. Il se rendit compte qu'il ferait tout pour elle, qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour, serrant un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Bon, prochain chapitre Mardi et ensuite il ne restera que l'épilogue. Et oui, c'est une fic courte. Mais une autre plus longue vous attend, plus longue et plus triste, plus sombre, plus dramatique. Une fic à mon image quoi.

D'ici là, portez vous bien.

_**04/08/12**_


	6. Chapter 5: Toute la vérité

Salut à tous, me voici avec une journée de retard. J'étais super fatiguée hier et ensuite je devais partir travailler et j'avais plu le temps de poster. Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé de vous laisser le choix de la prochaine fic, vous trouverez à la fin les résumés des différentes fics et vous avez jusqu'à Dimanche pour décider. Après ça je posterais.

Encore merci pour vos commentaires, et surtout votre patience.

Dans ce chapitre vous allez en apprendre plus sur la fille de Lisbon, sur le pourquoi de son choix, tout quoi.

L'épilogue sera en ligne Vendredi.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Toute la vérité**

* * *

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux et se découvrit toujours la tête contre la poitrine de Jane qui dormait paisiblement. Elle aurait dû se sentir gênée, mal à l'aise, rougir comme à son habitude, mais rien de tout ça n'arriva. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle se sentait bien ainsi, contre son consultant, un bras de ce dernier possessivement enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle referma donc les yeux, bien décidée à en profiter autant que possible, parfaitement consciente que ça n'arriverait plus avant longtemps, si ça arrivait de nouveau un jour.

La jeune femme laissa ses pensées dériver vers un autre temps, une autre époque. Elle se revit des années plus tôt, prenant la plus difficile décision de sa vie. Elle se souvint du jour où elle avait mis son enfant au monde, au bonheur de voir cette petite fille, son petit miracle. Elle se souvint de la finesse de son visage, de la douceur de sa peau, de la petitesse de ses mains et de ses pieds. Elle se souvint ensuite de l'avoir prise dans ses bras, de l'avoir serré fort contre son cœur une dernière fois avant de devoir lui dire au revoir. Elle savait qu'elle allait la revoir, qu'elle pourrait la voir grandir, mais c'était si difficile de dire au revoir à son enfant pour qu'il soit celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage, glissant silencieusement pour s'échouer sur le torse de Jane qui s'éveilla lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière puis baissa la tête pour voir Lisbon en larmes, les yeux clos, serrant sa chemise entre ses mains tremblantes. Il sentit son cœur se serrer de la voir ainsi, il n'aimait décidément pas la voir ainsi, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait l'habitude de voir une jeune femme forte, qui gardait pour elle ses émotions. Cette affaire avait fait ressortir ce côté qu'elle cachait soigneusement.

Le mentaliste se décida à agir et posa une main dans le dos de Lisbon, la massant délicatement, sans un mot, juste pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle se serra d'avantage contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise, laissant toute sa peine ressortir et la laisser enfin tranquille. D'avoir parlé de cet épisode de sa vie avait été à la fois difficile mais aussi d'un grand soulagement. De savoir que quelqu'un savait, mais ne la jugeait pas. Elle ne pensait pas en parler un jour, et encore moins à Jane. Mais elle avait confiance en lui, bien plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre, du moins pour ça. Elle faisait confiance à Cho, elle avait une confiance aveugle en l'agent, mais elle ne lui confierait jamais ce genre de secret, elle ne pouvait pas. Jane était différent, il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui la rassurait.

Finalement, ses larmes se tarirent mais elle n'osa pas pour autant lever les yeux vers lui. Elle ne pleurait jamais devant les gens, c'était une marque de faiblesse et elle n'aimait pas que les gens la voient faible. Mais Jane l'avait déjà vue ainsi et elle savait que face à lui elle pouvait être elle-même. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui. Cet homme était un véritable emmerdeur, il pouvait être le plus agaçant des hommes qu'elle connaisse. Mais il pouvait aussi être d'une grande gentillesse et réconfortant.

Sentant des doigts se poser sous son menton, elle fini par lever les yeux vers lui et tenta un pauvre sourire pour le rassurer. Il vit qu'elle voulait juste lui faire plaisir par ce sourire, mais il ne dit rien. Il lui rendit son sourire, se redressa légèrement, l'entraînant avec lui et se pencha vers elle pour poser un baiser sur son front. Lisbon ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur qui se dégageait de cette main avant de la recouvrir de la sienne. Comment ce simple contact pouvait-il lui faire tant de bien? Comment Jane parvenait-il toujours à dissiper ses craintes et sa peine ainsi ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il était là, avec elle et elle ne voulait rien de plus que le garder pour le reste de sa vie, s'il le voulait autant qu'elle.

-" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lisbon ?" Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-" Rien, tout va bien" répondit-elle en lui souriant réellement cette fois.

-" Alors pourquoi ces larmes ?" S'enquit-il.

-" De mauvais souvenirs, mais ça va mieux."

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, il avait parfaitement comprit et il resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme. Lisbon se laissa faire sans un mot, mais elle se dit au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne devrait pas trop s'y habituer, il serait d'autant plus difficile de revenir à la réalité.

-" Quand pouvez-vous sortir ?" Demanda alors le mentaliste.

-" Le médecin veut me garder encore deux jours pour plus de sécurité, mais ensuite je pourrais rentrer chez moi."

-" Déjà ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?"

-" Je ne reprendrai pas le travail avant au moins un mois si ça peut vous rassurer."

-" Grandement."

Le silence retomba ensuite dans la chambre, aucun mot n'était utile pour qu'ils sachent ce que ressentait l'autre, ce besoin de l'autre. Lisbon savait qu'elle devrait le laisser partir, qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement avec elle, qu'il avait sa vie. Mais une petite part de son cœur ne pouvait cesser d'espérer qu'il ne la quitte pas, qu'il voit dans ses yeux ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Il se vantait souvent de pouvoir lire en elle, qu'il était inutile qu'elle garde des secrets pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas vu son plus grand secret, il n'avait pas sut lire en elle et maintenant elle espérait tant qu'il puisse le faire.

En se réinstallant contre le mur derrière le lit, Jane ferma les yeux. Il savait parfaitement ce que voulait Lisbon, et au fond de lui, il le voulait aussi. Mais était-il prêt à aller de l'avant avec elle ? Était-il prêt à oublier toutes ses peurs pour elle ? Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il tenait à elle, plus qu'a quiconque, il ne voulait pas la perdre s'il se trompait, s'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à être à cent pour cent avec elle. Lisbon était ce qu'il avait de plus cher dans ce monde, il ne voulait gâcher cette si belle amitié qu'ils avaient eut du mal à instaurer.

Regardant de nouveau la jeune femme poser sa tête sur son torse, il se dit que peut-être il pouvait prendre ce risque, qu'il ne serait pas seul dans ce cas. Lisbon avait elle aussi eut une vie pour le moins difficile, rien que l'abandon de son enfant en était une preuve. Et puis, elle avait tant fait pour lui au court de ces années, toujours là pour lui, toujours prête à mettre sa carrière, parfois même sa vie en danger pour le sauver.

-" Jane ?" Appela doucement la jeune femme.

-" Oui Lisbon ?" Répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus, en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal tout de même.

-" Merci d'être là" lui dit-elle en attrapant sa main. " De rester avec moi alors que je ne suis pas forcement de bonne compagnie."

-" Vous êtes la seule compagnie que je veux en ce moment Lisbon" la rassura-t-il.

-" Et merci de ne pas me juger pour ce que j'ai fait" souffla-t-elle enfin.

-" Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être le mieux pour elle, seule une mère qui aime profondément son enfant ferait ça, même si ça lui arrache une partie du cœur."

-" C'est mon cœur entier qui a été arraché ce jour là Jane, mon cœur entier."

-" Mais il vous en reste assez tout de même, voyez tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis que je travail avec vous. Vous m'avez sauvé Teresa."

Lisbon leva la tête vers Jane à l'entente de son prénom, il ne l'utilisait qu'en de rares occasions. Il n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent envahir par leurs sentiments, il était comme elle. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui, dans sa voix, elle pouvait entendre toute la peine qu'il ressentait pour elle, pour ce qu'elle avait dû faire. Mais aussi cette admiration, pour le courage dont elle faisait preuve chaque jour. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite et elle se redressa complètement pour lui faire face. Elle plongea dans son regard océan, posa sa main sur sa joue et se pencha vers lui. Le regard de Jane se fit curieux, puis il changea lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait et se surprit à la laisser faire. Il le voulait lui aussi, même s'il avait peur, il le voulait de tout son cœur.

Avec douceur, tendresse et amour, leurs lèvres se touchèrent l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, mais quelques secondes de pure magie. Jane posa à son tour sa main sur la joue de Lisbon et la fit glisser dans sa nuque afin de la rapprocher de lui. Et c'est tout naturellement que Lisbon entoura le cou de Jane de ses bras et se colla à lui de tout son corps. Elle trembla contre lui, le plaisir de se trouver ainsi la parcourant de part en part et elle en oublia où elle se trouvait. Elle se contenta de savourer l'instant présent, la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres de son consultant contre les siennes. Elle fini tout de même par s'écarter de lui à regret mais resta assez proche pour observait les différentes émotions apparaître sur son visage.

Jane avait encore les yeux clos, il n'osait pas les ouvrir, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, merveilleux rêve. Il n'avait pas ressentit ce bonheur depuis si longtemps qu'il pensait avoir oublié à quel point c'était bon. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur le regard inquiet de Lisbon et il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle lui sourit en retour et s'installa à côté de lui.

-" Je vous dois l'entière vérité Jane."

-" Vous n'êtes pas obligée de le faire."

-" Mais j'y tiens, s'il doit y avoir quelque chose entre nous, je veux que ça commence par une honnêteté totale, plus de secret."

Jane garda le silence un moment. Elle avait raison, l'honnêteté était d'une importance capitale. Alors il la laissa parler tout en se disant qu'il devrait lui aussi tout lui dire plus tard.

-" J'ai eu une relation d'un soir" commença-t-elle, un peu honteuse. " C'était après une enquête difficile, j'avais trop bu et j'ai rencontré cet homme, pas dans un meilleur état. Nous avons parlé, de tout et de rien tout en buvant et nous avons fini dans une chambre de motel. Je suis partie au matin, avant qu'il se réveille, je ne voulais pas affronter mon erreur. Le temps à passé et j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. J'ai eu peur au début, je ne savais pas quoi faire et je n'avais personne à qui en parler."

Elle fit une pause, c'était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais Jane posa sa main sur son épaule et l'encouragea à continuer.

-" Je travaillais dans l'équipe de Bosco à l'époque et il a fini par le découvrir. Dès lors, il a été envers moi encore plus protecteur qu'il ne l'était déjà avant. J'étais la seule femme de l'équipe et la plus jeune. Je pense que pour lui, il était important que quelqu'un veille sur moi et en tant que chef c'était à lui de le faire. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et sa famille, ils étaient tout ce que j'avais. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup à mes frères et ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Et puis un jour la femme de Bosco m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire après la naissance du bébé. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. J'ai réfléchis à sa question pendant toute la nuit et j'ai pris ma décision, j'allais offrir à mon enfant une vie meilleure que celle que j'avais eu. Je lui ai donc dis que j'allais mettre mon enfant à l'adoption."

Lisbon attrapa la main de Jane et la serra fort dans la sienne. Il posa ses lèvres contre sa tempe et y resta.

-" La femme de Bosco, m'a proposé quelque chose, une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Elle m'a proposé d'adopter mon enfant, elle en voulait un depuis bien longtemps et l'idée d'adopter lui semblait être la meilleure solution. Elle m'a rassuré en me disant que je serais toujours la bienvenue chez eux, que je pourrais toujours voir mon bébé. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, c'était si soudain. Mais j'ai été heureuse d'avoir trouvé une famille pour mon bébé, la meilleure famille que je connaisse."

-" Donc, votre fille vit avec la femme de Bosco mais ne sait pas que vous êtes sa mère. Ça devait être difficile de la voir grandir, appeler une autre femme maman alors que c'est vous sa mère."

-" Ça l'était, mais elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. La mort de Bosco à été aussi difficile pour elle que pour ses fils, mais elle s'est remise. Maintenant, elle va mieux, elle continue de bien travailler à l'école et je vais parfois la voir."

La jeune femme posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane, porta leurs mains liées à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Elle venait de lui dire toute la vérité, sans rien lui cacher et pour ça il ne l'en aimait que plus. Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, une fois de plus. La fatigue de cette enquête, toutes ces émotions diverses, la peur qu'ils avaient eu. Mais à présent tout allait bien, ils étaient ensemble et le pire était derrière eux.

**- oooo -**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Jane se leva du lit avant que Lisbon ne fasse entrer l'inconnu. La tête d'Anaëlle apparut alors, timide, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. La jeune fille n'osa pas entrer plus loin, se contentant de rester juste à côté de la porte, tenant dans sa main une enveloppe blanche. Lisbon lui sourit, lui fit signe d'avancer et la jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle prit place sur le siège que lui présenta Jane, encore intimidée.

-" Heureuse de te voir Anaëlle" dit Lisbon, rompant le silence.

-" Moi aussi agent Lisbon" répondit l'adolescente.

-" Tu peux m'appeler Teresa, agent ça fait trop sérieux" sourit la brunette.

-" Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, de m'avoir ramenée à mes parents. Et je suis désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé."

-" Tu n'y es pour rien, et je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien."

La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur ses mains, avant de les relever de nouveau vers la jeune femme dans le lit, puis sur l'homme blond. Elle sourit en se souvenant de lui, Patrick Jane. Elle avait encore dans la tête le souvenir du cri de désespoir qu'il avait poussé lorsque Lisbon avait perdu connaissance, elle avait vu les larmes sur son visage, la façon dont il la tenait. Elle avait vu alors à quel point il tenait à elle, malgré son jeune âge. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait comprit qu'il l'aimait.

Anaëlle tendit alors à Lisbon l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans les mains et sourit en voyant la jeune femme l'ouvrir et en sortir une photo. La brunette leva les yeux vers elle puis de nouveau vers la photo et sourit.

-" Merci" souffla Lisbon.

-" Je savais que ça vous ferait plaisir, Benjamin voulait vous donner un souvenir de nous deux, pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait."

-" Ce n'était que mon travail tu sais."

-" Mais vous avez souffert pour deux inconnus, tous le monde ne ferait pas une chose pareille."

-" Je ne suis pas tout le monde."

Jane avait gardé le silence durant leur échange, les laissant parler tranquillement. Il avait vu la joie dans les yeux de Lisbon en voyant arriver Anaëlle, mais aussi la tristesse. Il savait pourquoi, il avait comprit qu'elle lui rappelait son enfant et qu'il était difficile pour elle de la voir. Mais elle prit sur elle, souriant sincèrement, rigolant également avec la jeune fille. L'après-midi se passa ainsi, avant que finalement Anaëlle ne parte, promettant à Lisbon de lui donner des nouvelles. Madame Baxter passa prendre sa fille, remercia une fois de plus Lisbon et les deux partirent, laissant Jane et Lisbon seuls.

Le mentaliste retrouva sa place près de Lisbon, attrapa sa main et sourit. Elle avait été formidable avec Anaëlle, comme toujours. Lisbon avait ce don avec les enfants, ce don de les comprendre. Il savait qu'elle aurait fait une mère merveilleuse, et elle pourrait encore l'être. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait d'autres enfants, après avoir perdu sa petite Charlotte il ne pensait pas avoir la force d'en avoir. Mais avec Lisbon, avec cette femme qui était prête à tout pour lui, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'envisager.

Lisbon tira sur le bras de Jane, le forçant à la rejoindre dans le lit et il le fit avec un grand sourire. Il se réinstalla comme plus tôt, lui sur la gauche et elle contre son torse. Leurs mains se lièrent de nouveau, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser avant de s'endormir.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon était enfin de retour chez elle, enfin elle avait quitté l'hôpital et pouvait retrouver son appartement. Mais elle n'était pas rentrée seule, Jane était avec elle, il ne l'avait pas laissée un instant depuis ce tendre moment échangé dans sa chambre d'hôpital. A présent, il était en train de se préparer un thé et un café pour Lisbon. Elle n'en avait pas bu depuis plusieurs jours, elle devait certainement être en manque. Il prépara le tout, plaça les tasses sur un plateau et se rendit au salon pour rejoindre Lisbon. Mais il ne la trouva pas, alors il posa le plateau sur la table basse et partit à sa recherche. Elle ne devait pas être loin, probablement dans sa chambre à se reposer sur son lit. Il monta donc, trouva rapidement la bonne porte, même s'il n'y était jamais entré et la trouva assise sur son lit, tenant une photo entre les mains. Il s'approcha lentement, prit place à côté d'elle et la jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

-" Elle est magnifique, tout comme sa mère" commenta-t-il.

-" Oui, elle est très belle" approuva la jeune femme, de la fierté dans la voix.

-" Vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois ?" Osa-t-il demander.

-" Il y a un an, j'ai été pas mal occupée depuis.

Jane se sentit coupable, il était responsable de son surplus de travail, de ses longues heures passées au bureau pour remplir tout ces rapports de plaintes dont il était responsable. Il devrait faire plus attention à elle, faire moins de bêtises s'il voulait qu'elle se repose vraiment. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne, lui montrant sa présence. Elle leva la tête vers lui, sourit et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser et ils glissèrent sur le lit, Lisbon s'installant sur Jane, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Mais le mentaliste la stoppa, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-" Teresa, ça va trop vite" lui dit-il pour s'expliquer.

-" Je… je suis désolée" et elle se redressa, s'éloignant de lui.

-" Attends" souffla-t-il en la retenant par le bras. " Je ne te rejette pas Teresa, mais tu es encore faible, il faut que tu te reposes."

-" Je vais prendre une douche" répondit-elle simplement.

Le blond regarda Lisbon disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain et se laissa retomber sur le lit, posant une main sur son visage et soupira. Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir, il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser aller trop vite. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos, après ce qu'elle avait vécu et c'était bien trop tôt dans leur toute nouvelle relation. Il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes, il voulait juste prendre son temps et bien se connaître avant d'aller plus loin.

Après un moment de réflexion, Jane se leva du lit et vint se poster derrière la porte de la salle de bain, posant une main contre la surface en bois.

-" Teresa, je ne te rejette pas, je veux juste qu'on prenne notre temps. Je veux qu'on sorte, qu'on dîne ensemble, qu'on aille danser. Je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître, qu'on se connaisse vraiment avant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Je veux juste prendre soin de toi, tu mérites tellement mieux que tout ce que je pourrais t'offrir."

De l'autre côté de la porte, Lisbon avait elle aussi posé sa main, au même endroit que Jane. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle s'en voulait à elle. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu aller si vite ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement savourer les choses telles qu'elles venaient ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais tout ce que venait de dire Jane était vrai, il avait raison et elle s'en rendait compte.

La brunette ouvrit la porte, tomba sur Jane et se jeta à son cou. Elle y enfoui son visage, souriant plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un homme comme lui, un homme qui ne voulait pas d'elle juste pour son corps, mais aussi pour son cœur. Cet homme, Patrick Jane, était celui qu'elle avait toujours attendu et elle ne s'en rendait vraiment compte que maintenant. Elle avait travaillé avec lui durant de longues années sans jamais voir qui il était vraiment, sans voir qu'il y avait tant de sincérité en lui, et de romantisme.

-" Je le veux moi aussi" souffla-t-elle en s'écartant, " sortir avec toi, danser avec toi, m'amuser avec toi."

Jane nota la façon plus familière qu'elle utilisa et sourit encore plus. Elle était en train de changer, de laisser parler un peu plus Teresa à la place de l'agent Lisbon. Il leur faudrait encore du temps pour vraiment se connaître, pour ne plus qu'ils se disputent, mais ils y arriveraient, c'était certain. Jane attrapa Lisbon sous les jambes, la porta et la brunette sourit en enroulant ses bras dans son cou. Son rire était si beau à entendre, et si communicatif. Jane se surprit à la rejoindre dans son fou rire et il la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déposa. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Il la serra dans ses bras, elle se tourna pour coller son dos contre son torse et elle entrelaça leurs doigts sur son ventre. Jane posa sa tête dans le cou de Lisbon, y posa un baiser et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Et comme promis, voici les résumés des fics que je vous propose.

_In Sunshine or in Shadow: Lisbon cache quelque chose à l'équipe et Jane va le découvrir, mais ça pourrait changer sa vie et pas forcément dans le bon sens. Une fic sombre qui traite de la maladie. 18 chapitres._

_Falling for her: Nos deux héros se rapprochent un soir, suite à une affaire qui a bouleversé Lisbon. Mais Jane a peur pour elle et préfère s'éloigner. Lisbon accepte, au début, mais peu à peu elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui. Le chapitre 8 est classé **M**. 12 chapitres._

_Tout recommencer: Lisbon assiste au mariage d'une cousine et réalise que sa vie n'est pas celle qu'elle voulait, qu'il lui manque quelque chose. Elle prend donc la décision la plus difficile qu'elle ait eu à prendre et quitte le CBI. 5 chapitres._

Voilà, vous avez donc jusqu'à Dimanche.

Choisissez bien.

_**08/08/12**_


	7. Chapter 6: Epilogue

Salut à tous,

Et voici enfin l'épilogue de ma fic.

Je sais, je devais poster hier, mais je n'ai pas touché mon ordinateur de la journée. J'étais de repos et je n'ai absolument rien fait.

Demain je posterais le premier chapitre d'une autre fic. Je ne vous dis pas laquelle, c'est une surprise.

Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Une voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison, mais le couple ne sortit pas. Jane fixait Lisbon qui elle-même fixait la maison. Ils étaient venus sur l'insistance du mentaliste, il ne l'avait pas lâchée avec ça depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle s'était réveillée en larmes en pleurant la perte de son enfant. Depuis, Jane n'avait eut de cesse de la décider et elle avait fini par dire oui. Elle ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser, elle n'y arrivait plus, déjà qu'avant elle ne le pouvait pas vraiment. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait embrassée tendrement en lui soufflant un merci au creux de l'oreille. Il voulait connaître la fille de Lisbon, mais il voulait aussi qu'elle la voit, qu'elle soit heureuse. De voir sa fille la rendrait heureuse, il n'en doutait pas et ils étaient là aujourd'hui.

Le blond tourna la tête pour voir sortir deux garçons en courant, chacun tenant une planche à roulettes. Suivant derrière eux une jeune fille, et Jane sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Elle était le portrait craché de Lisbon, même cheveux bruns, même posture. La digne fille de sa mère et lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, il put voir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avança une main, chassa les larmes et elle tourna la tête vers lui, croisant son regard.

-" Elle a tellement changé depuis la dernière fois" souffla-t-elle.

-" Elle est magnifique Teresa, elle te ressemble de plus en plus" répondit-il.

-" Oui, et je suis si fière d'elle" rajouta la jeune femme.

-" On devrait y aller" rappela-t-il.

-" Oui, elle nous attend."

Ils sortirent de la voiture, Jane la contourna et prit la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, y appliquant une légère pression pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour elle. La brunette lui sourit, serra elle aussi sa main et, ensemble, ils avancèrent vers la maison. Ils remarquèrent que l'adolescente venait vers eux et Lisbon lâcha la main de Jane pour tendre les bras vers elle.

-" Tante Teresa" cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-" Salut Ashley" sourit Teresa en la serrant contre elle.

-" C'est ton petit ami ?" Questionna la jeune fille.

-" Oui, c'est…"

-" Je suis Patrick" répondit Jane en tendant sa main à la jeune fille.

-" Salut, moi c'est Ashley Bosco."

-" Enchanté Ashley."

La jeune fille entraîna Lisbon et Jane avec elle vers la maison, ce qu'ils firent en souriant. Jane se pencha vers la jeune femme, l'embrassa sur la joue tout en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre. Elle posa sa main par-dessus, sourit un peu plus et entra dans la maison. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux, après toutes ces épreuves, ils avaient enfin cette chance et venaient de la saisir. La vie ne serait pas toujours rose, mais ils étaient ensemble et le resteraient pour toujours.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
